Second Chance
by Juli06
Summary: Depois da perda irreparável de sua pequena Emily, Scully se vê frente a uma segunda chance. (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).
1. Chapter 1

**_Second Chance_**

 ** _Autora:_** _Juliana Alves_

 ** _Beta:_** _Michelle Neves_

 ** _Categoria:_** _Romance, M &S, 5º temporada, _

**_Advertências:_** _Spoiler 5x07_

 ** _Classificação:_** _PG-13_

 ** _Capítulos:_** _8_

 ** _Completa:_** _[x] Yes [ ] No_

 ** _Resumo:_** _Depois de uma perda irreparável, Scully se vê frente a uma segunda chance._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Scully e Mulder não pertencem infelizmente e sim a Chris Carter. Mas Henry é todo meu._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Um_**

Mulder olhou para o relógio pela terceira vez e estava começando a se preocupar, Scully nunca se atrasava e hoje ela estava batendo todos os recordes, desde o incidente com a pequena Emily ela não era a mesma. Ele sabia que ela era reservada demais para se abrir com alguém e tinha quase certeza que ela ainda não tinha entrado em luto pela sua garotinha.

Scully irrompeu pela sala tirando Mulder de seu devaneio, ele a encarou com curiosidade e a viu impecável em sua armadura, como sempre. Mas ele conhecia aqueles olhos muito bem e o que via naquele momento o deixou triste e impotente, ela tinha chorado.

"Bom dia, Mulder. Desculpe o atraso." A voz dela era um pouco rouca, entretanto firme.

"Bom dia, Scully. Você está bem?" A pergunta de sempre escapou antes que ele pudesse segurar.

"Estou bem." Ele não ficou surpreso quando a resposta de sempre apareceu. "Temos algum caso?"

 _Desvio_ , pensou ele enquanto a encarava fixamente. Sentando-se em sua cadeira ela respirou fundo e o encarou:

"Mulder, pare de me analisar e responda a pergunta."

"Sem caso. Só papelada." Ele tentou sorrir um pouco, porém isso não foi o suficiente, ultimamente, nada era o suficiente.

Com uma pequena afirmação ela começou a trabalhar em seu computador ignorando sua presença, sem mais nada para fazer ele começou a fazer a mesma coisa. Quem sabe dessa vez ele não conseguia escrever um relatório completo?

A manhã passou rápida, entre relatório de casos anteriores e várias xícaras de café. Eles adiantaram muito do trabalho burocrático, mas o silêncio ainda persistia, o que deixa Mulder um pouco incomodado.

De repente, o telefone começou a tocar e ambos pularam assustados pelo barulho repentino. Scully pegou o telefone como se esperasse receber más notícias. Bem... ninguém podia julgá-la.

A chamada foi rápida e Scully desligou com um suspiro "Era Skinner, ele quer falar com a gente.".

"Eu não fiz nada." Falou Mulder antes de se levantar da cadeira. Aquela afirmação fez ela sorrir um pouco, o que deixou Mulder com o coração mais leve.

Foram recebidos pela secretária e encaminhados para a sala dele com rapidez. Antes mesmo de entrar Mulder sentia todos os sentidos em alerta, essa reunião não seria boa.

"Agentes, que bom que vieram rápido." Falou Skinner e indicou as cadeiras em sua frente.

"Senhor, o que era tão urgente?" Questionou Scully impecavelmente profissional.

"Bem.. Vocês não irão gostar." Começou ele e encarou Mulder com um olhar de culpa. "Recebi uma chamada de madrugada, era um oficial do departamento de Dallas, ele quer ajuda num caso que estão investigando."

"É um arquivo X?" Mulder ainda tentava ter um pouco de esperança.

"Não." Duas pastas foram colocadas na mesa e Skinner esperou um momento enquanto eles observavam as fotos das cenas do crime. "Eles precisam de um profiler."

Scully encarou o chefe com surpresa, da última vez que fizeram isso as coisas não saíram como o planejado e ambos sabiam que seria perigoso.

"Senhor, eu não aconselho que participemos desse caso." Ela tentou recusar, ela não sabia se seria forte o suficiente para ajudar Mulder nesses assassinatos.

"Eu entendo, Scully. Mas minhas mãos foram atadas. O oficial Henry Kenneth, sabe que tenho Mulder em minha reponsabilidade." Suspirando ele tirou os óculos e passou a mão pelo rosto, ambos os agentes perceberam o quão cansado ele parecia. "Mulder, você pode recusar o caso, entretanto nós sabemos que só você poderá encontrar esse assassino."

"Eu não sei... ninguém aprova o modo que eu faço as ligações entre as pistas." Imediatamente imagens de quando ele estava na sessão de crimes violentos surgiram em sua mente. Ainda doía relembrar os xingamentos, os olhares de medo e desprezo. Mas o pior de tudo era ficar sozinho com toda aquela fúria e tristeza que ameaçavam destruí-lo.

O que o tirou do devaneio foi a mão de Scully em seu braço, ela o encarava preocupada. Ele tentou sorrir um pouco, mas nunca chegou aos seus olhos. Voltando a sua atenção para Skinner ele tomou uma decisão, quanto mias rápido eles resolvessem isso mais rápido voltariam para os arquivos X.

"Eu posso ajudar, o que eles têm até agora?"

"Mulder, você tem certeza?" A preocupação que saiu da voz dela quase o fez fraquejar.

"Eu vou ficar bem." Skinner observou os dois enquanto eles se encaravam, e por um momento ele quis saber se eles sabiam que se amavam ou isso passou despercebido. Para duas pessoas inteligentes como eles, ás vezes, eles conseguiam ser bem cegos.

Skinner pigarreou e as atenções voltaram para ele, aquilo seria um pouco difícil de falar. Contudo, sabendo que seus melhores agentes estavam no caso, a probabilidade de encontrarem o culpado era alta.

"Há 6 meses o policial Johnson recebeu uma chamada de emergência, a casa ficava na parte central da cidade, classe média. Quando chegou lá encontrou toda a família morta. Os pais e o casal de gêmeos, 14 anos." Respirando fundo ele entregou outra fotografia. "Encontraram isso na cena"

Na fotografia tinha um bilhete ensacado, a letra era perfeitamente legível e escrita em tinta vermelha: _"Me desculpe."._

"Isso vem acontecendo desde então, até agora foram oito casas e 24 vítimas." Skinner falava e tentava não aparentar nervosismo, mas era impossível, pois as imagens da carnificina sempre apareciam em sua mente. "Ele não escolhe, eram vítimas com idades diferentes, etnias diferentes, raças diferentes. Ninguém conseguiu um padrão. Não sabemos como pará-lo."

"Quando entraremos em contato com o Oficial Kenneth?" Questionou Scully.

"Estão reservado duas passagens para Dallas, vocês saem em três horas. Ele estará esperando por vocês."

"Ok." Mulder falou e se levantou, Scully e Skinner não gostaram do silêncio dele. Ela sabia que isso era o modo dele se fechar para ela, evitar machucá-la.

Assim que saíram da sala de Skinner, Mulder acelerou os passos e ela teve que dar uma pequena corrida antes que o elevador se fechasse em sua cara.

"Mulder." Ela o chamou com fúria. "Você não vai me deixar para trás novamente."

"Eu não.."

"Você está fazendo de novo." Ela falou frustrada, eles estavam no elevador sozinhos e a voz dela ecoava por todo o ambiente. "Você não pode me deixar de fora."

"Desculpe, Scully, mas eu aprendi com a melhor." Ele acusou e ela se encolheu reflexivamente.

"Isso não foi justo."

"Desculpe." Ele então respirou fundo e deu um passo em direção a ela, fechando a distância entre eles. "Viu? Eu nem comecei a perfilar e já estou machucando você."

Scully podia ver no seu olhar a dor e preocupação, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir ele estava correto, ela se fechou em seu casulo depois do que aconteceu com Emily, mas era muito doloroso lembrar de tudo aquilo. Eles cuidaram da pequena como se fossem deles e isso ainda era difícil de reviver, por alguns dias ela pode fingir que tinha uma família para si e em seguida tudo foi arrancado dela.

"Mulder, eu... eu devo me desculpar também. Eu sei que lhe afastei durante essa situação com Emily, mas é que...".

"Eu sei, é doloroso demais." Ela afirmou com um gesto de cabeça, sem aviso Mulder envolveu seus braços ao redor dela e a abraçou como deveria ter feito no velório. E ali no meio do elevador ela rompeu a barreira que ameaçou transbordar durante as duas últimas semanas.

Mulder a apertou ainda mais em seus braços tentando confortá-la e amenizar o choro dela, ele não gostava de vê-la triste, mas esse pequeno desabafo seria o primeiro passo para ela confiar nele o suficiente para contar seus sentimentos.

O som das portas do elevador os fizeram se afastar. Antes que ela saísse correndo Mulder a segurou.

"Ei, eu entendo se você não quiser falar, mas não se esconda." Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Eu prometo que irei me abrir mais também, ok?"

"Ok." Ela tentou sorrir um pouco e sussurrou. "Eu estava precisando disso. Obrigada. Mas agora precisamos trabalhar."

Scully viu o pequeno flash de medo passar pelos olhos dele, ela sabia o que poderia acontecer se ele perdesse o controle de suas emoções, ele não machucaria ninguém, só a si mesmo. Com um aperto de encorajamento eles seguiram para o escritório.

 ** _..._**

Cinco horas depois eles estavam desembarcando em Dallas, Mulder tinha lido todos os arquivos que Skinner havia fornecido, algumas folhas de seu bloco de anotações estavam preenchidas com teorias e tópicos específicos.

"Mulder, você já tem alguma teoria?" Questionou ela quando eles estavam no carro.

"Acho que sim, mas preciso de mais informações." Ele disse pensativo. "Eu preciso dos históricos deles, não só como viviam, mas como viveram."

"Ok." O silêncio era confortável até eles chegarem na delegacia. Antes de estacionarem o som de uma grande discussão encheu os ouvidos deles. Entreolhando-se eles correram para o local.

Um homem de paletó cinza discutia com outro mais baixo e os policiais ao redor tentavam amenizar e separá-los.

"Você não está indo para lugar nenhum com esse perfil, Johnson."

"A culpa não é minha se o cara é um psicopata louco que não sabe quem matar." Vociferou o oficial Kenneth.

"Com licença." Falou Mulder e todos se voltaram para ele e sua parceira. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Johnson com raiva.

Mulder e Scully se entreolharam curiosos, pelo clima pesado que estava ali o trabalho deles não seria fácil.

"Agentes Scully e Mulder, FBI." A voz de Scully ressoou no silêncio da sala. "Fomos requisitados para ajudar no caso."

"Oh, graças a Deus vocês chegaram." Falou Kenneth. "Estamos perdidos aqui."

"Não é bem isso, senhor." Johnson tentou argumentar.

"Viu? Não paramos de discutir desde o último crime." Cansado Kenneth sentou em uma das cadeiras que tinha ao redor. "Acredito que Walter falou sobre os crimes."

"Sim, senhor." Falou Mulder desconfortável por todos encará-lo. "Eu tenho algumas teorias, mas preciso de algumas informações."

"Do que precisa?"

"Quero os arquivos de todas as vítimas. Onde trabalharam, se foram casados antes, se mudaram de cidades, se viajaram para outros países." Ele enumerou cada item com um dedo e olhou para sua parceira. "Scully?"

"Eu preciso de todos os relatórios das autopsias das vítimas." Quando ela falou o policial Johnson a encarou com desprezo, ela o encarou e levantou uma sobrancelha o desafiando.

Johnson se levantou e resmungou que iria providenciar os relatórios e desapareceu para dentro do departamento. Kenneth sorriu um pouco, ele ouviu de Skinner diversas histórias de seus agentes e vendo a pequena interação entre eles, sabia que o amigo não havia exagerado.

"Agentes, vocês terão uma sala para trabalhar durante o tempo de vocês aqui. Vou mandar um dos meus homens reservar quartos para vocês no hotel." Começou ele. "Terão tudo que precisar e seguiremos a liderança que derem. Oh.. Desculpem.. Eu sou o oficial Kenneth e preciso da ajuda de vocês."

"Senhor, vou fazer o meu melhor." Mulder estendeu a mão e ambos os homens se cumprimentaram. "Só peço que respeitem a minha parceira."

Scully o encarou com os olhos cerrados, algumas pessoas observavam surpresos e esperaram que os visitantes entrassem numa discussão sobre direitos sexistas, mas para surpresa de todos ambos sorriram antes de Mulder falar novamente: "Eu não quero que seus homens saiam feridos, ela é pequena, mas tem uma arma." Scully bateu no braço dele e revirou os olhos.

Kenneth sorriu um pouco e balançou a cabeça. "Recado recebido, não ficarei no caminho de vocês, nem meus homens."

Antes que qualquer um falasse novamente o som de telefone deixou todos em alerta, eles assistiram o jovem policial atender e falar rápido, desligando o telefone ele olhou para o chefe:

"Temos mais um crime."

"Me dê o endereço." Johnson falou entrando na sala. "Acho que vocês vão começar a trabalhar mais cedo do que pretendiam."

Mulder fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo tentando controlar seu temperamento, o policial estava querendo briga, porém Mulder não daria esse gosto para ele. Scully seguiu o encrenqueiro e parou na porta olhando para o seu parceiro.

"Ei, Mulder. Você não vem?"

"Estou logo depois de você." Ele disse antes de respirar fundo. Ele seguiu Scully e ambos entraram no carro. Antes de chegarem na casa eles podiam ver três viaturas e um grande alvoroço. Curiosos estavam em todas as partes e duas emissoras de televisão também. Nem um dos dois gostaram disso, ambos já tiveram que falar com as câmeras quando encerram casos importantes, a experiência não tinha sido das melhores.

"Você está preparada, parceira?" Questionou ele e ela pode ouvir em seu tom um pouco de receio, ele estava cumprindo sua promessa de ser mais aberto para ela; ela teria que ter a mesma cortesia.

"Não. Mas vamos conseguir resolver isso." Saíram do carro e seguiram para a cena de horror que iriam encontrar.

 ** _Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo Dois_**

Scully olhou ao redor com pesar, a casa era um cenário de guerra, havia sangue por toda parte e de acordo com os policiais essa era a primeira vez que o assassino aparentava tamanha violência.

"Mulder, o que você acha que aconteceu?" Ela esperou que ele respondesse, porém o olhar dele era desfocado como se ele estivesse em outro mundo. Conhecendo, mesmo que pouco, essa feição, ela voltou ao trabalho com os corpos e reprimiu seus sentimentos perante as duas vítimas adolescentes.

O oficial Kenneth olhou ao redor frustrado, não via a hora que pegar esse criminoso e trancafiá-lo numa cela e deixá-lo morrer lá. Ele encarou Mulder que ainda não havia falado nada, ele tinha um olhar meio perdido, mas acreditava que era seu método de perfilar.

De repente Mulder se levantou com um olhar assustado e olhou para a parceira que foi para o seu lado preocupada. Ele cochichou no ouvido dela alguma coisa e ela olhou ao redor. Kenneth observava ao longe e viu quando ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Eu preciso que todos façam silêncio." A voz de Mulder chamou a atenção para todos na sala e todos calaram-se. Foi então que ouviram um pequeno lamurio.

"Deus... é um bebê." Sussurrou Scully e foi em direção ao som, ela foi até uma porta que aparentava dar para um porão e pegou a sua arma. Mulder ficou logo atrás dela, ambos se posicionaram e abriam a porta. "FBI... SAIA COM AS MÃOS PARA CIMA."

"Não atirem, por favor." Uma voz feminina falou, talvez fosse uma adolescente, eles não tinham certeza. "Estou desarmada."

"Suba com calma." Instruiu Mulder.

Segundos depois uma adolescente loira apareceu com um bebê nos braços, não tinha mais de cinco meses e o rostinho vermelho do choro. Scully guardou a arma e levantou os braços mostrando que não havia perigo.

"Quem é você? Está machucada?"

A menina olhava assustada e tremia um pouco: "Eu estou bem, eu sou Aurora. Moro na rua de baixo.".

"O que você fazia aqui?" Mulder perguntou e colocou seu corpo na frente dela tampando a visão da sala, ela ainda não havia visto os corpos.

"Eu cuido do Henry quando o Sr. e Sra. Patterson não estão em casa." Ela balançou o bebê quando viu que ele tinha parado de chorar. "Hoje era um dia especial, eles iriam comemorar o aniversário de casamento."

"Aurora, antes que você nos diga o que aconteceu eu quero que você me diga uma coisa." Falou Kenneth que tinha se aproximado deles. "Você viu alguém diferente? Alguém que não era da família?"

"Não" A voz dela ficou embargada e ela voltou a chorar. Scully pegou o bebê dos braços dela e passou o braço pelos ombros da moça. Mulder sabia que ela não voltaria para os corpos agora.

Com uma troca de olhares ele se voltou para Kenneth e pediu que tudo fosse fotografado e ensacado. Afirmando o oficial começou as suas ordens.

"Aurora, eu quero que você feche os olhos, ok? A agente Scully vai guiá-la." A menina balançou a cabeça em concordância. Ninguém precisava perguntar para saber que a garota tinha consciência do que tinha acontecido na casa.

Pegando o bebê nos braços, Mulder esperou que as duas passassem e ele seguiu atrás. A menina se encolheu quando o cheiro de sangue atingiu suas narinas quando ela chegou a sala.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Sussurrou Scully e apertou a menina em seu lado. "Está quase acabando."

Assim que saíram da sala os flash das câmeras os atingiram nos olhos. Mulder apertou o bebê ainda mais para si e com a vantagem de ter braços longos puxou a parceira para si e eles praticamente correram para o carro e arrancaram para a delegacia.

* * *

Todos esperavam ansiosos para que os agentes do FBI saíssem da sala com a menina, mas parecia que cada minuto durava uma eternidade. Vinte minutos depois eles chamaram Kenneth e o policial Johnson.

"Ela não viu ninguém na casa." Começou Mulder. "Ela disse que a Sra. Patterson pediu para ela buscar o bebê e cuidar dele em sua casa. Porém, antes de sair o irmão mais velho ouviu alguma coisa no jardim e mandou ela descer para o porão e ficar lá até que ele voltasse para buscá-la."

"Bem conveniente isso." Debochou Johnson.

"Ela é apenas uma criança, Johnson." Falou Scully rispidamente. "Ela está assustada. Aurora falou que ouviu uma discussão, gritos e depois tudo ficou em silêncio."

"Vocês já têm alguma pista?"

"Eu tenho um pequeno perfil, mas preciso ler todos os relatórios que vocês forneceram antes de finalizar qualquer conclusão."

"E o que fazemos até lá?"

"Procurem sobre a vida dessa família e procurem por um sedan preto entre os anos de 97-98." Falou Mulder.

"Por quê?" Quis saber Johnson.

"Havia fotografias na sala da família em frente ao carro. Quando chegamos não havia nenhum carro lá. Acredito que o assassino tenha fugido nele. Ele deve ser um homem entre 35 e 40 anos, branco e que já foi casado." Falou Mulder numa voz monótona, Scully sabia que era um mecanismo para não se envolver emocionalmente com o caso. "Mais tarde poderei dizer mais coisas sobre ele."

"Eu preciso saber onde fica o necrotério, preciso começar as autopsias." Scully chamou a atenção para si. "Por enquanto Henry ficará sob a jurisdição do FBI, peçam para alguém ligar para os pais de Aurora e virem buscá-la. Acredito que precisarão de escolta."

"Por quê? A menina vai ficar segura." Johnson falou e estreitou os olhos. "Vocês acham que ela sabem quem seja o criminoso?"

"Não." Falou Mulder. "Não sabemos ainda o que aconteceu naquela casa, não sabemos por que só ela e o bebê ficaram vivos, talvez ele planeje pegá-la depois. Então você vai providenciar a escolta para ela."

Johnson saiu emburrado da sala e começou a providenciar o que lhe foi pedido, uma jovem policial se aproximou deles um pouco tímida: "Agentes, eu escutei um pouco da conversa e queria ajudar, o bebê vai precisar de algumas coisas, eu posso consegui-las.".

"Isso seria ótimo, policial..." Falou Mulder.

"Mary Ann" Ela sorriu tímida. Scully a encarou curiosa, ela teria que lidar com mais uma mulher flertando com Mulder.

"Bem... vejo que vocês já estão bem à vontade com tudo." Kenneth falou divertido. "Eu vou deixá-los trabalhar, quanto mais rápido pegarmos esse cara melhor."

Afirmando Scully e Mulder seguiram para seus trabalhos, já passava das 3:40 da manhã e a delegacia estava começando a ficar vazia, cansado Kenneth saiu para supervisionar os demais policiais.

* * *

Scully documentou a última prova e suspirou, estava cansada e com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Depois de três autopsias e cinco horas de trabalho ela precisava desesperadamente de um banho, suspirando ela se surpreendeu por já ser _8 a.m._

Ela estava saindo da sala quando notou que seu parceiro estava sentando num banco que ficava no corredor, ao seu lado o pequeno Henry brincava com um elefante roxo.

"Scully." Falou Mulder com alegria, parecia que ele tinha acabado de acordar de uma noite feliz e não enterrado com perfis de assassinos. "Olhe isso, ele adorou o elefante."

Henry como para se confirmar o que ele falava fez um baralho feliz e balançou os bracinhos. Comovida e precisando de um pouco de descanso, ela foi até o lado deles e sorriu um pouco:

"Você conseguiu alguma coisa?" Questionou ela a Mulder enquanto fazia cócegas no pequeno.

"Completei o perfil." Suspirou ele. "Homem, caucasiano, 35 - 40 anos, foi casado por 5 anos ou menos, com filhos. Na infância ele conviveu com pais conservadores, mas o pai traiu a esposa e eles se separaram."

"E como você sabe disso?"

"Em todos os casos o pai era sempre o mais machucado." Falou Mulder. "É como se ele quisesse se vingar do pai por ter destruído sua infância."

"Faz sentido."

"As notas.. Ele quer ajudar, quer que paremos ele. Eu analisei os papeis e descobrir que são de uma biblioteca. Ou ele trabalha em uma ou passa muito tempo lá." Mulder encarava a parceira e viu as olheiras ainda mais acentuada. "Vá se trocar, Scully. Precisamos de um descanso."

Afirmando ela saiu em direção aos banheiros, Mulder aproveitou esse tempo para tentar tirar alguma coisa da máquina de comida, mas não estava com muita sorte. Passou quase 10 minutos, quando a voz dela chegou aos seus ouvidos: "A máquina está quebrada, Mulder".

"Oh, sem comida então." Pegando a cadeirinha de carro onde Henry estava Mulder foi em direção a Scully.

"Mulder, eu fiquei pensando no que você falou." Começou ela seguindo ao seu lado. "As vítimas tiveram uma morte rápida, mas o pai passou por tortura e eu li os relatórios das vítimas anteriores e você tinha razão, o pai de cada família teve uma morte dolorosa."

"Pois é.. eu já avisei ao Oficial Kenneth sobre o perfil e ele..." Mulder foi interrompido pele choro de Henry. Ambos os agentes pararam e se encararam por poucos segundos até que Scully pegou-o no colo.

O pequeno choramingou mais um pouco, mas parou assim que Scully começou a balança-lo. Mulder encarou a parceira encantado, ele tinha visto o modo que ela cuidou de Emily, porém ainda era fascinante vê-la como uma figura materna.

"Acho que se eu colocá-lo de volta ele acorda." Ela o tirou de seu devaneio.

"Provavelmente." Ele disse e sorriu. "Me dê as bolsas e vamos para o hotel."

Eles saíram do necrotério apressados, não queriam serem pegos desprevenidos caso as câmeras televisivas ainda estivessem lá. Chegando ao carro Mulder instalou a cadeirinha no banco de trás e esperou que Scully colocasse o bebê no lugar, ambos prenderam a respiração esperando o choro, mas ele continuou dormindo.

"Espero que ele fique assim até chegarmos no hotel." Comentou ele. Sentando no volante Mulder ia dar partida quando lembrou dos relatórios. "Eu descobri porque o criminoso não matou o garotão aqui."

Scully começou a ler o documento e encarou o parceiro com os olhos arregalados: "Henry foi adotado?".

"Sim, por isso que ele não se tornou uma vítima. O assassino não sabia que havia mais uma pessoa na casa." Scully viu a empolgação dele ao relatar os fatos, ela sabia que pegariam o bandido mais rápido graças a ele. "Mais cedo descobri que todas as famílias eram sócias do Dallas Club."

"E você acha que ele trabalha lá."

"Sim, porém temos um problema." Ele falou antes de estacionarem na frente do hotel. "Dallas Club tem o total de 30 clube ao redor do estado, quase 2 mil funcionários."

"Mas podemos nos concentrar somente em Dallas."

"Na verdade não, o acesso a lista de sócios é para qualquer funcionário, seja aqui em Dallas ou Hoston."

"Então poderia ser qualquer um?"

"Exato." Eles já estavam fora do carro, Scully com as bolsas e Mulder com Henry. Eles entraram no hotel ainda fadigados, mas esperando encontrarem boas acomodações. "Mudando de assunto.. Scully como vamos fazer? Eu não sei cuidar de uma criança tão pequena."

"Vamos dar um jeito." Ela sorriu o encorajando. "Espero que o oficial tenha reservado quartos com uma porta de ligação."

Ambos tinham criado uma rotina durante a parceria e ter uma porta de ligação entre seus quartos durante as viagens era uma delas, elas ajudavam quando eles tinham pesadelos e precisavam se ajudar. Para surpresa deles os únicos quartos com esse acesso estavam no nome deles.

Ao chegarem no 5º andar Mulder abriu a sua porta e colocou Henry, que ainda dormia, na cama e escutou sua parceira no outro quarto arrumando as coisas, depois de um tempo Scully abriu a porta e entrou: "Podemos fazer assim, eu fico com ele no meu quarto durante a noite e você fica de olho nele de dia.".

"Perfeito." Ele sorriu aliviado. "Se você quiser se preparar para dormir eu posso esperar."

"Na verdade eu estou faminta. Será que o café da manhã ainda está sendo servido?"

"Podemos ir lá, mas antes preciso de um banho." Falando isso ele foi até a mala dele e pegou seus pertences. Aproveitando que ele foi para o banheiro Scully sentou na cama ao lado da cadeirinha de bebê, Henry dormia pacificamente.

Ela o observava com carinho, na ficha que Mulder a entregou dizia que ele tinha cinco meses e seus pais biológicos haviam morrido num acidente de carro. Os olhos dele eram azuis e os cabelos pretos, as covinhas em suas bochechas deixavam todos babando, definitivamente aquele bebê era lindo.

Talvez sentindo que alguém o encarava o pequeno começou a choramingar e se mexer desconfortável, pegando-o Scully percebeu que ele precisava de uma nova fralda, e foi assim que Mulder a encontrou.

Após atualizarem Skinner de seus progressos e informar que eles estavam temporariamente com a custódia da criança, eles desceram para o restaurante do hotel.

Eles foram guiados para uma mesa e uma jovem moça apareceu com os cardápios, ela se distraiu um pouco brincando com um Henry muito acordado: "O filho de vocês é lindo, qual o nome dele?".

Scully a encarou surpresa e ia esclarecer que não era mãe do bebê e que ela e Mulder não eram um casal, entretanto seu adorável parceiro se adiantou: "Esse é o Henry. E obrigado, ele é um pequeno garanhão." Scully e a jovem começaram a rir quando Henry concordou com Mulder e abriu um sorriso desdentado para elas.

Mulder e Scully aproveitaram de seu café da manhã entre sorrisos e brincadeiras com o garoto, eles estavam totalmente alheios com as pessoas ao redor, talvez por esse motivo eles não perceberam um homem com boné que folheava um jornal e os encarava com fúria.

 ** _Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo Três_**

Quase quatro horas depois Scully foi acordada pelo som do choro de Henry, ainda desnorteada ela levantou a procura da mamadeira dele. Mais cedo, no restaurante, uma das cozinheiras tinha arrumado um fogão portátil para eles usarem no quarto e Scully deu graças a Deus por não ter que sair de lá para esquentar o leite do pequeno.

Assim que estava tudo pronto ela se acomodou na cama, Mulder bateu na porta e apareceu pela brecha:

"Oi, Scully. Tudo certo ai?".

"Sim, ele só está com fome." Ela bocejou e piscou para tentar voltar o foco em seu parceiro. "A gente te acordou?"

"Na verdade não, estou acordado há algum tempo".

"Você dormiu?" Perguntou desconfiada.

"Sim, mas não preciso de muitas horas para descansar." Ele disse e sentou ao lado dela na cama e acariciou a cabeça do bebê.

"Bom para você." Ela sussurrou. Mulder sorriu um pouco ao perceber que ela estava quase caindo de sono.

Assim que Henry terminou a mamadeira Mulder o pegou no colo: "Vá dormir Scully, só precisamos estar de volta a delegacia de 7 p.m."

"Você tem certeza que consegue cuidar dele?"

"A gente se vira, não é garotão?" Mulder deu uma batidinha em suas costas e o bebê arrotou tirando risos dos adultos.

"Ok.. eu vou dormir mais um pouco."

Ela não esperou ele sair para se jogar na cama e dormir em segundos, balançando a cabeça Mulder sorriu, os pensamentos que enchiam sua cabeça agora eram confusos e ao mesmo tempo esclarecedores.

Assim que ele pegou a bolsa do bebê se dirigiu ao seu quarto: "Sabe Henry, eu não sei como contar para ela.". O bebê o encarava sério como se entendesse o que ele falava. "Vamos lá, garotão, me ajude aqui. Como vou dizer para ela que estou apaixonado por ela?"

Henry o encarou mais um pouco antes de começar a choramingar. Antes de entrar em pânico, Mulder pegou o elefante roxo e entregou a ele. Conseguindo acalmar o bebê, ele deitou-se ao lado do pequeno, suspirando ele queria entender como acabou aqui: no meio de um caso sangrento com um bebê e um sentimento de amor ainda maior pela sua melhor amiga. Definitivamente sua vida era uma grande confusão.

* * *

Scully acordou mais disposta que nas últimas semanas, ela olhou o relógio da cabeceira e viu que era pouco mais das 3 p.m., ela então levantou no momento que seu celular começou a tocar. A ligação tinha sido do oficial Kenneth, ele tinha informado que eles tinham encontrado um suspeito.

Arrumando-se rapidamente ela bateu na porta de ligação, mas Mulder não respondeu, ela então entrou e o que encontrou fez seu coração derreter, Mulder estava atravessado na cama dormindo e o pequeno Henry parecia ainda menor deitado no peito dele. Naquele momento Scully desejou ter uma máquina fotográfica para registrar a imagem.

Infelizmente ela teria que chamá-lo para irem à delegacia, com dó ela se aproximou da cama e pegou Henry, imediatamente a mão de Mulder o puxou para si e ele abriu os olhos.

"Scully?" Ele perguntou ainda desorientado. "O que.."

"Oh.. Desculpe ter te assustado." Ela falou com a voz calma. "Eu só queria tirá-lo de cima de você antes de lhe acordar."

"Oh.. Ok.. Eu vou.." Ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro de novo e sorriu. "Eu dormi que nem percebi.".

"Imaginei isso." Ela disse e pegou Henry. "Agora vá se arrumar, Oficial Kenneth tem um suspeito nos esperando."

"Esse foi rápido." Ele comentou e pulou da cama.

"Vou arrumar, o garotão aqui." Ela saiu do quarto deixando seu parceiro com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele então teve uma ideia, pegado seu telefone ele ligou para seu advogado. "Peter.. É o Mulder. Preciso de algumas informações suas, é sobre adoção..."

* * *

Eles chegaram na delegacia pouco mais de 40 minutos depois, ambos estavam ansiosos para saber se o caso poderia ser finalmente fechado. Assim que chegaram lá foram recebidos por Mary Ann que pegou o bebê e os levaram para a sala de interrogatório, lá estava o oficial Kenneth e o policial Johnson, de frente para eles estava um homem franzino com um olhar assustado no rosto.

Mulder e Scully se puseram atrás do espelho da sala de interrogatório, ambos observavam o homem enquanto era feito perguntas a ele, Mulder o encarava fixamente o olhar dele estava vazio e Scully ficou um pouco assustada com isso, nunca o tinha visto desse jeito. Ela ia chamá-lo, mas antes mesmo que ela o tocasse ele se afastou de seu toque. Sabendo que não poderia fazer nada por enquanto, ela ficou um pouco mais atrás na sala dando a ele mais espaço.

De repente ele saiu pela porta, invadiu a sala de interrogatório e ficou cara a cara com o homem, como se ainda fosse possível o homem se encolheu na cadeira.

"Como você fez?" Questionou Mulder e sua voz era baixa e perigosa. "Como você fez?"

"E-eu não fiz nada. Por favor, acredite em mim." Implorou o homem. "Eu não fiz nada."

Pareceu anos, mas tinha sido apenas segundos quando Mulder se endireitou e respirou fundo: "Pode deixá-lo ir. Não foi ele."

Scully o encarou pelo espelho e viu os olhos dele brilhante e soltou a respiração que nem sabia que tinha prendido. Ela não gostava quando ele perfilava por vários motivos, porém esse era o mais importante, ele não era o Mulder que ela conhecia e isso era assustador.

Ela saiu da sala e o encontrou no corredor: "Mulder, você está bem?".

"Vou ficar bem." Ele tentou sorrir um pouco, porém não foi tão bem sucedido. "Desculpe Scully, acho que assustei você.".

"Na verdade você me assustou um pouco, mas eu entendo o que aconteceu." Ela se aproximou dele e com cautela colocou a mão em seu braço, por um momento ela esperou que ele se afastasse, entretanto ele permaneceu encarando-a como se a qualquer momento ela fosse o afastar "Mas, por favor, Mulder. Não me afaste.".

"Eu não sei se consigo, quando eu estava na _**SCV***_ não havia ninguém depois dos casos e...".

"E agora você me tem." Ela falou firme. "Eu não vou ter essa discussão com você de novo.".

Mulder ia revidar quando Johnson apareceu enfurecido, ele vinha na direção de Mulder com o intuito de feri-lo, mas Scully foi mais rápida e se colocou na frente do parceiro. Ele parou a poucos centímetros dela.

"Qual o seu problema, Johnson?" Ela questionou com raiva. "Desde que chegamos que você tentar impedir que trabalhemos, o que fizemos?"

"Você tem medo." A voz de Mulder vibrou nas costas dela.

"Você acha que eu tenho medo de você, Mulder?" O desprezo podia ser ouvido em cada palavra.

"Não.. Você tem medo que a gente federalize o caso." Scully constatou. Johnson a encarou surpreso. Mas, imediatamente, ele ficou sério.

"Eu só quero resolver esse caso, vocês vieram sem pedirmos."

"Tem certeza? Seu chefe que pediu nossa ajuda, talvez você deva questioná-lo." Mulder falou e passou por Scully. "Aquele não era nosso cara, e eu sei porque ainda não o pegamos."

Scully seguiu ao lado dele e juntos entraram no escritório que seria deles durante os próximos dias, lá havia foto de cada uma das vítimas, vários relatórios ao redor das mesas. Mulder se aproximou das fotos e apontou para a mão de uma das vítimas:

"Essas marcas.. Eu não entendi, mas agora.. cada vítima tem uma dessa." Ele olhou para a parceira e sorriu um pouco. "Essas marcas... são _pre_ ou _post mortem_?"

Surpresa pela pergunta ela encarou a foto por alguns segundos e tentou lembrar o que tinha descoberto: "Post mortem, talvez 20 a 30 minutos da morte.".

"Essa é a nossa vantagem, ele tem uma marca dessa. Alguém o machucou, talvez seu pai ou uma pessoa mais velha."

"No seu perfil você disse que o pai era agressivo." Lembrou Johnson.

"Talvez esse seja o modo que ele tem de mostrar sua autoridade." Falou Mulder empolgado. "Ele precisa desse controle. Eu deduzi que ele era divorciado, mas não, ele é casado."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Scully falou e tentando fazer Mulder se focar nela e não assustar Johnson com sua empolgação.

"Ele quer provar sua masculinidade." Respirando fundo ele tentou acalmar seus pensamentos e fazer com que os outros entendesse o que dizia. "Aconteceu alguma coisa na vida dele, ele levava uma vida normal. Tinha um bom emprego, mantinha a disciplina de sua esposa e filhos, talvez todos tenham essa marcar."

"Como se fossem propriedades dele?" Naquele momento Scully estava tão curiosa e empolgada quanto ele, alguns policiais apareceram na porta para acompanhar a construção do perfil e o oficial Kenneth apareceu em seguida.

"Exato. Porém alguma coisa aconteceu, alguma coisa que fez ele agir para provar que ainda era o homem da casa." Ele parou de repente e refletiu. "Ele é casado com uma mulher jovem, muito jovem para sua idade, ela deve ter sido promovida, algum cargo de autoridade."

"E como o encontraremos?".

"Bem.. Essa é a pior parte, não sei como poderemos fazer isso. Temos poucas pistas."

"Você sabem com ele pensa, isso é uma vantagem." Comentou Johnson pensativo.

"Isso seria perigoso." Falou Scully e encarou o parceiro em simpatia. "Mas poderíamos ir por partes.".

"E como seria isso?" Kenneth perguntou curioso.

"Talvez poderíamos..." Scully não chegou a terminar a frase, pois dois policiais entraram pelas portas com Mary Ann desacordada.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Perguntou Mulder e se aproximou com Scully em sua cola. Empurrando Mulder do caminho ela começou a fazer os primeiros socorros verificando se estava tudo bem e se a moça tinha algum ferimento grave. "Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com ela?".

Algumas cabeças negaram e todos começaram a se entreolhar, Mulder olhou ao redor quando se lembrou de algo.

"Ela vai ficar bem. Ela só está desmaiada, ela bateu a cabeça e talvez tenha uma concussão, mas nada grave." Scully o tirou de seu devaneio, porém ao ver o rosto assustando de seu parceiro ela sabia que algo muito grave estava acontecendo. "Mulder... o que foi?".

"Henry.. Cadê ele?"

"Meu Deus.. Estava com ela." Scully sentiu um calafrio passar por seu corpo, eles não poderiam ter deixado passar isso, não era possível. Ela estava tão concentrada em seu desespero que só uma sacudida de Mulder a tirou do transe.

"Dana" Ele sussurrou. "Eu preciso de você focada. Lembre-se eu não me afasto e você também não.".

"Mulder.. Foi ele quem pegou o Henry. E se ele..

"Não pense nisso. Vamos trazê-lo de volta. Vamos salvá-lo" Ele falou com tanta convicção que ela se apegou nessa pequena esperança. Ela não podia comprar esse sequestro com o que tinha acontecido com sua Emily, aquilo que fizeram com sua filha tinha sido obra do sindicato e era impossível controlar.

Ela foi guiada por Mulder até o salão da delegacia onde estavam todos os policiais

"Eu quero todos empenhados nisso." Kenneth se fez ouvir em meio ao tumulto. "Quero saber o que aconteceu com a policial Mary Ann. Como ela foi atacada e como ninguém viu nada. Precisamos das imagens da câmera de segurança que fica lá fora. Matthew e Peter acompanhem ela até o hospital e me tragam o depoimento dela."

"Precisamos saber se a escolta de Aurora ainda está lá." Falou Scully e alguns policiais afirmaram com um gesto de cabeça e pegaram seus celulares.

"Certo, como não vimos isso?" Kenneth falou para ninguém em especial, ele estava cansado desse beco sem saída.

"A culpa foi minha, eu deveria ter percebido mais cedo." Mulder falou e abaixou a cabeça constrangido.

"Mulder, você chegou aqui há um dia e descobriu coisas que demoramos seis meses para ver." Johnson falou envergonhado. "Confesso que estava incomodado que o FBI pegasse o caso e saísse com a glória, mas não posso negar o trabalho que fizerem ontem e hoje. Vamos pegar esse filho da mãe.".

Mulder afirmou com um aceno de cabeça e respirou fundo: "Eu preciso voltar para o perfil e preciso debater alguns detalhes de ação com a Scully. Continuem com o trabalho, voltaremos a nos falar em uma hora." Com isso Mulder voltou para o escritório temporário com Scully em seu calcanhar.

* * *

Já tinha se passado uma hora e ninguém conseguiu qualquer informação do pequeno Henry, todas as pistas deram num beco sem saída. Scully andava de um lado a outro da sala e Mulder a encarava sem saber o que fazer, ele não pediria para ela sair e depois do que aconteceu com Henry Mulder estava relutante em tirar Scully de sua vista.

"Scully, você precisa se acalmar um pouco." Ele pediu em troca ele recebeu uma sobrancelha levantada e um bufo irritado. "Olhe.. Eu sei que é difícil, mas desse jeito que está eu não posso me concentrar no perfil."

"Desculpe, Mulder. É só que.. Eu vou lá para fora."

"Não.. Espere." Ele respirou fundo. "Eu não me incomodo que você fique aqui, é que... eu estou preocupado também, com o Henry, com você e toda essa situação." Mulder então se levantou e fechou a porta. "Eu preciso terminar o perfil, mas tenho medo que você se assuste."

"Você não me assusta, Mulder."

"Você nunca me viu perfilando."

Ela não podia negar essa afirmação, ela o encarou por poucos minutos e surpreendeu a ele e a si mesma quando se aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto com ambas as mãos: "Eu confio em você, Mulder, você não vai me machucar."

Mulder fechou os olhos ao toque dela e respirou o perfume que sempre o deixava embriagado, ali naquele momento ele se permitiu relaxar e apreciar o toque dela. Abrindo finalmente os olhos ele sorriu um pouco: "Eu vou tentar não assustá-la."

Ela afirmou e sentou numa mesa que ficava no lugar oposto de onde ele estava, Mulder sentou em sua mesa e começou a ler e escrever em blocos, ela tentou se concentrar nos relatórios e não conseguiu de imediato, então de repente ele levantou e começou a andar pela sala resmungando sobre a cicatriz.

Curiosa Scully começou a prestar atenção no burburinho dele: _"Por que eu fiz isso? O que eu preciso provar?"_ De repente ele pegou uma caneta e colocou na mão apertando com força. Scully pulou de sua cadeira e foi até ele arrancado o objeto de sua mão.

"MULDER" Ela o encarou chocada e para sua surpresa ele a encarava com fúria.

"Você deveria me obedecer." A voz perigosa e baixa dele a deixou assustada, aquele não era Mulder. "Você precisa da marca, a mesma que eu recebi. Assim você me obedecerá."

Scully não sabia o que fazer, os olhos dele estavam desfocados e enfurecidos, ela tinha medo de tocá-lo e ele atacá-la, Scully sabia que Mulder não a machucaria, mas aquele definitivamente não era Mulder. Respirando fundo ela resolveu arriscar, deu um passo na direção dele e tocou sua mão e numa suplica sussurrada ela tentou despertá-lo:

"Mulder, por favor, volte para mim."

 ** _Continua..._**

* * *

 _ ***SCV:**_ _*Seção de Crimes Violentos_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

O tempo pareceu congelar enquanto eles se encaravam, Mulder tinha segurado no pulso dela e apertado até o nível da dor, mas ela não se atreveu a dar mais nenhum pio, aos poucos ele foi perdendo o ar sombrio e ela viu quando ele começou a perceber o ambiente ao seu redor.

Dando um passo para trás ele soltou o pulso dela: "Desculpe." O sussurro quase não foi ouvido.

"É melhor você ir."

"Mulder.. Eu.."

"Agora" A voz dele era baixa, mas ela ainda podia ouvir a tensão nele, ele tremia um pouco e ambas as mãos estavam fechadas em punhos ao lado do seu corpo. Sem mais demora ela saiu de lá.

Assim que a porta foi fechada ele soltou o ar dos pulmões, ele ainda podia sentir o vestígio da mente do criminoso em sua própria mente, a raiva do assassino e a vontade de machucar alguém. Ele sabia que a tinha ferido, ele ainda sentia o pulso dela em sua mão, ele tentou desesperadamente esquecer o olhar de medo que ela tinha no rosto. Respirando fundo ele se acalmou e escreveu mais um pouco no bloco.

Ele saiu da sala a procura dela, mas antes passou pela sala de Kenneth e explicou o que tinha descoberto: "Ele vai tentar sair da cidade, mas o mais importante ele vai tentar machucar o bebê. Com a marca, que é o modo dele provar seu valor. Procurem por eles em bairros recatados, ditos como de família."

"Ele estará lá?" Questionou Kenneth curioso.

"Sim." Ele suspirou. "Assim que encontrarem alguma coisa me avisem. Agora preciso encontrar minha parceira."

"Ela foi para o banheiro." Disse ele preocupado. "Ela está bem? Eu achei que ela estava um pouco abatida."

"Ela vai ficar bem, nós nos apegamos muito ao garotão." Falou ele e sorriu lembrado do pequeno trabalho que o bebê tinha lhes dado.

"Bem.. Acredito que todas as pistas estão aqui." Comentou Kenneth o dispensando.

Mulder afirmou com um gesto de cabeça e saiu da sala, ele ia em direção ao banheiro feminino quando uma barulheira se instalou no salão principal.

"O que houve?" Mulder perguntou a um policial

"Encontraram nas imagens um homem com um boné, conseguimos pegar a placa do carro em que ele entrou com o bebê, ele estacionou numa fazenda há 5km daqui." Mulder ficou surpreso em encontrá-la tão rápido, talvez ele tenha subestimado a sabedoria do criminoso. Com o entusiasmo da nova descoberta ele se virou para chamar Scully, mas quase saltou de sua pele quando a encontrou ao seu lado.

" _Jezz_ , Scully. Quer me matar de susto?"

"Desculpe." Ela resmungou e olhou ao redor. "O que descobriram?"

"Encontraram o criminoso, ele está numa fazenda." Ele disse e a encarou, mas ela desviou seu olhar. Suspirando ele se aproximou mais um pouco. "Precisamos conversar."

"Não agora."

"Scully, precisamos resolver isso antes de qualquer coisa."

"O Henry está em perigo, não temos tempo para conversar."

"Eu estou fazendo isso por ele, por favor, vamos conversar." Ela o encarou por poucos segundos antes de sair para a sala deles. Mulder entrou e fechou a porta, respirando fundo ele ficou de frente para ela, mas não invadindo seu espaço.

"Fale logo, Mulder." A frieza na voz dela o deixou desconcertado, ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela o iria afastar, porém não pensou que fosse tão cedo.

"Olhe para mim, Scully." Ele pediu, ele queria mostrar a Scully que continuava sendo o Mulder de sempre. Ainda relutante ela o encarou e para total surpresa dele ela soltou o ar aliviada. "Eu sei que te assustei, por isso queria conversar."

"Você me assustou como o inferno, Mulder!" Ela vociferou. "Era como se eu tivesse encarando o criminoso."

"Desculpe, eu não queria que você visse essa parte feia dos perfis."

"Como você conseguiu passar tanto tempo na SCV?"

"Era meu trabalho e quase me destruiu." Contou ele com pesar. "Eu não gosto de fazer isso, de me sentir desse jeito.. Sujo."

Mulder não sabia porque estava contando isso a ela, eles eram melhores amigos, porém isso ficaria estranho em pouco tempo. Ele nunca tinha falado tão abertamente sobre isso com ninguém, na verdade a única pessoa que já o tinha visto assim tinha sido Phoebe, entretanto ela era a pior pessoa para se ter uma opinião sobre o assunto.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, eu realmente fiquei assustada, mas não por mim.. Mulder como você não se machucou? Como não se perdeu nisso tudo?" A preocupação dela era genuína e o mais surpreendente que ela estava preocupada com ele.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Scully." Ele tentou sorrir um pouco, ele estava um pouco mais aliviado que tinha se entendido com ela. "Já que resolvemos isso, vamos encerrar logo esse caso."

Afirmando ela sorriu para ele e ia saindo da sala quando alguma coisa chamou a atenção dele, Scully tinha puxado a manga do blazer para encobrir o pulso, com delicadeza ele puxou o braço dela até a altura de seus olhos, o que ele viu o fez gelar, um hematoma estava começando ali e tinha sido causado por ele.

"Deus, Scully. Eu machuquei você."

"Eu estou bem, Mulder."

"Não.. Olhe o que eu fiz." Ele estava desolado. "Eu poderia ter feito pior. Desculpe." Ainda com pesar ele trouxe o pulso até seus lábios e o beijou como se fosse apagar toda evidência do que tinha acontecido.

"Eu estou bem." Ela o tranquilizou novamente. "Vamos, precisamos acabar com esse caso." Ele ainda estava chateado Scully podia ver em seu rosto, mas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça e a seguiu para fora da delegacia.

* * *

Eles chegaram na fazenda quase 20 minutos depois, eles tentaram ser o mais silenciosos possível assim poderiam agir sem que ocorresse uma tragédia. Porém, no caminho Mulder e Scully entraram em uma discursão fervorosa, ela queria acompanhá-lo e proteger sua retaguarda, mas ele insistia que ela ficasse longe:

"Mulder, eu não vou deixar você sozinho."

"Scully, eu vou com três homens em minhas costas, como isso é ir sozinho?" Ele a encarou e tentou não ser intimidado pelo olhar gelado que ela estava direcionando especialmente para ele. "Olhe.." Ele começou. "Eu preciso que você fique de fora por questão de segurança, ele acredita que todas as mulheres devem ser submissa e se ele me ver com você ele vai saber quem manda. E acredite em mim, parceira, não sou eu."

O sorriso que ela deu depois disso valeu a pena qualquer insulto em seu ego e masculinidade. Talvez ele pudesse usar essas armas a seu favor, era bom saber que Scully gostava de ser reconhecida e isso era algo que ele sempre podia fazer. Os outros policiais que estavam no carro com eles tentavam ser invisíveis e sorrirem da conversa confusa deles.

Assim que chegaram perceberam que o campo ao redor da fazenda era grande e tinha altas árvores, ajudando a polícia a se esconder e ao mesmo tempo dificultando para eles caso o bandido fugisse. Kenneth se aproximou dos agentes e com um binóculo tentou avistar a entrada da casa.

"Agentes, eu não tenho uma visão muito clara do interior, mas acredito que ele esteja sozinho, só há um veículo em toda propriedade."

"O plano continuará do mesmo jeito. Cercaremos a casa e assim que eu começar a me aproximar da porta usarei o megafone e tentaremos tirar o Henry de lá sem ninguém sair ferido." Falou Mulder.

Com um aceno de cabeça todos se posicionaram e seguiram em direção a residência. Assim como o planejado Mulder pegou o megafone e correu sua memória fotográfica para lembrar o nome do proprietário da casa.

"Richard Walker, aqui é o agente Fox Mulder do FBI, sabemos que você está com a criança." Ele respirou fundo e esperou por algum barulho, porém nada foi ouvido e ele resolveu continuar. "Não queremos machucá-lo, mas usaremos nossas armas se for necessário."

"Vão embora." A voz abafada do homem veio da casa e todos se entreolharam.

"Richard, eu vou me aproximar da porta, podemos conversar mais um pouco, assim ninguém se machucará."

Sem esperar por ninguém Mulder seguiu, com passos inseguros, até a porta da residência. Scully assistiu, com o coração a mil, seu parceiro se arriscar mais uma vez, ela se levantou mesmo sem perceber e deu dois passos em direção a casa antes de Kenneth a impedir.

"Scully, fique aqui."

"Ele não pode ir sozinho."

"Eu sei, mas temos olhos em todos os lugares. Ele vai ficar bem." Scully tentou acreditar no que ele falava, mas ela estava tendo um daqueles pressentimentos que a deixava assustada.

O tempo passou lentamente enquanto Mulder conversava com o homem por uma fresta na porta. Por um momento Mulder agradeceu por não ter mais ninguém ali com eles, pois para falar com o assassino Mulder precisava ser tão frio quanto ele e, sabendo que levaria uma bronca depois, ele desconectou o microfone que estava em seu colete.

"Ok, é o seguinte." Começou Mulder confiante. "Você está vendo esses homens atrás de mim? Eles querem prender você e só estão esperando minha autorização."

"Você não pode me tocar se ainda estou com a criança."

"Isso é verdade, mas isso não que dizer que eu não posso atirar em você." Suspirando Mulder o encarou um pouco e tentou passar tranquilidade. "Olhe... eu entendo o que você está passando."

"Você não sabe de nada." O homem praticamente rosnou.

"O que eu sei é que você tem uma esposa que está muito acima de você e isso te incomoda." Mulder tentou, mas falhou ao esconder o tom de deboche na voz.

"O que você está insinuando? Que eu não sou homem suficiente para controlar uma mulher?" A fúria cega do bandido o fez afrouxar o aperto no pequeno.

"Bem.. Entenda como quiser. Eu não permito ter minha vida controlada por ninguém."

"E mesmo assim você tem uma parceira." Richard cuspiu as palavras. "Para quem tem tanto controle de sua vida, você sabe obedecer direitinho aquela ruiva."

Mulder escondeu bem a surpresa do que o bandido tinha falado, se ele sabia desse fato ele poderia saber muito mais. Mulder deixou a raiva do assassino tomar contar dele ao perceber que estava sendo observado durante todo esse tempo:

"Acho que me enganei sobre você, Walker." Provocou Mulder. "Não sabia que você apreciava bisbilhotar a vida alheia como aquelas senhoras fofoqueiras que todo bairro tem." Com raiva: "Sua marica."

Mulder observou com um pouco de alívio quando Richard colocou Henry no sofá e deu um passo em sua direção com a arma apontada para ele.

"Eu não sou uma marica." Com isso ele deu um rosnado e puxou o gatilho.

* * *

Scully andava inquieta de um lado a outro na frente da van onde estava montado todos os equipamentos tecnológicos. Ele estava um pouco ofegante e ela sabia que era por causa de toda a adrenalina.

De repente ela ouviu um chiado e soube que Mulder havia desconectado o microfone para ninguém ouvir o que ele diria, ela não foi capaz de controlar o arrepio que passou por seu corpo e o aperto no peito.

Todos os agentes estavam silenciosos e quietos, ninguém ousou falar ou até mesmo respirar, a ansiedade era palpável e inconsciente de seu movimento Scully deu alguns passos em direção ao seu parceiro. De repente uma voz foi ouvida pelo rádio:

"Senhor, tenho uma visão do alvo, ele ainda está com a criança.".

"Mantenha a mira, assim que a criança estiver fora de perigo atire.".

Scully olhou para o rádio ansiosa e esperou que alguma coisa acontecesse, ela queria matar Mulder por ele ter desconectado os microfones, talvez eles poderiam ter alguma dica para atacar.

"Droga." O sussurro baixinho de um dos agentes a tirou do devaneio. "Senhor, o alvo soltou a criança, mas se moveu. Não consigo uma visão clara."

"O que ele está fazendo?" Questionou Kenneth.

"Ele está apontando a arma para..."

Eles não chegaram a ouvir o final da frase porque um tiro ecoou por todo o ambiente e bastou isso para que todos os agentes avançassem e um pequeno tiroteio começasse.

Scully ainda tinha dificuldade em lembrar o que aconteceu naquele momento, a única coisa que conseguia descrever era que assim que ouviu o tiro ela assistiu Mulder cair porta afora na varanda, ela gritou o nome dele e correu em sua direção sem estar preocupada com os tiros ao seu redor.

Ela tentava se tranquilizar de que ele estava bem, ele vestia o colete a prova de bala, nada poderia dar errado. Porém, assim que chegou do lado dele, Scully viu uma poça de sangue se formando em sua perna.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava descobrir o que estava acontecendo o choro do pequeno Henry entrou em seus ouvidos, ela virou-se e viu um dos agentes segurando o pequeno e tentando acalmá-lo.

"Ei, vá vê-lo, eu vou ficar bem." A voz fraca de Mulder chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Ele está bem, eu vou cuidar de você agora." Ela sussurrou e sorriu para ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que estancava a ferida na perna dele ela gritou por uma ambulância. Mulder a observava com os olhos turvos e sorriu um pouco por saber que talvez sua última visão em vida seria os olhos azuis dela. "Mulder.. abra seus olhos. Por favor, não me deixe aqui."

O pedido dela era suplicante e lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos, ela sabia que a bala talvez tivesse atingido sua artéria femoral e isso não seria bom. E para completar seu desespero Mulder estava olhando para ela fascinado como se a qualquer momento ele fosse embora e ao ver esse sentimento de despedida nos olhos dele, ela sentiu seu mundo ruir e sussurrou para que ele se mantivesse firme.

Infelizmente, Mulder não resistiu lutar por muito tempo contra a escuridão e de bom grado fechou seus olhos para ela.

 ** _Continua..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

A primeira coisa que Mulder sentiu foi o cheiro de antisséptico, ele podia ouvir também o som da máquina que informava que ele estava vivo. _"Ótimo, estou num hospital, de novo."_ , ele pensou, suspirando ele tentou lembrar como tinha chegado ali, foi então que lembrou de Richard, do pequeno Henry e de Scully.

Ao lembrar de sua parceira Mulder abriu os olhos lentamente, com tantas viagens ao hospital ele sabia o quanto doía olhar para a luz num primeiro momento. Olhando ao redor ele avistou Scully sentada numa poltrona, ela estava dormindo e com as mesmas roupas de antes da abordagem com o suspeito, ele então confirmou que ela não tinha saído do hospital. Ele tentou se virar um pouco na cama, mas a dor que sentiu na perna o fez gemer.

Scully imediatamente abriu os olhos e encarou a cama, ela olhou pra ele assustada por poucos segundos antes de sorrir:

"Ei." Scully se levantou e foi em sua direção, foi então que ele avistou a cadeirinha de bebê e Henry dormindo.

"Ele está bem?" Questionou Mulder ainda olhando na direção do bebê.

"Sim, ele está bem." Ela disse e pegou a mão dele. "E você? Está sentindo alguma dor?"

"Na perna." Ele fez uma pequena careta quando sentiu a perna latejar. "O que aconteceu? Minhas memórias estão confusas."

"Richard deu um tiro em você, os outros agentes invadiram o local e o mataram." Scully suspirou e começou a acariciar a mão dele com pequenos movimentos. "Você levou um tiro na perna e perdeu muito sangue. Eu... Quase te perdi."

"Ei.. Eu estou aqui." Mulder acariciou o rosto dela com a mão livre e a puxou para si, eles ficaram com as testas coladas e se encaravam com carinho. Ela então fechou a pequena distância entre eles, os lábios deles estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir o gosto um do outro, pouco antes de colarem suas bocas num beijo apaixonado. O choro do pequeno os arrancou da pequena bolha que tinham formado.

Mulder soltou uma risada, entretanto a dor na perna ainda era constante e ele terminou com uma careta no rosto. Desarrumando seu cabelo de forma carinhosa ela foi até Henry e o pegou, imediatamente ele diminuiu a altura do choro.

Aproximando-se da cama ela sentou devagar para não machucar Mulder ainda mais e ajustou Henry nos braços, foi então que ela percebeu o olhar de carinho de seu parceiro.

"O que foi?" Questionou ela sorrindo, mas sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha.

"Nada." Ele sussurrou. "Você é boa com crianças."

Scully sorriu envergonhada e encarou Henry que havia se calado e prestava atenção a conversa dos adultos. Percebendo que a atenção dos dois estava sobre si, ele deu um sorriso desdentado e balançou as perninhas feliz.

"Posso pegar ele um pouco?'

"Mulder.. Você está machucado." Ela tentou argumentar. "Você ainda está fraco."

"Só um pouco, Scully. E é minha perna que está machucada." O beicinho que ele fazia para ela a derreteu completamente. "E eu preciso sentir que ele está bem, eu fiquei aterrorizado com rapto o dele.".

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou triste, mas ela encarava seu parceiro com carinho, Scully não sabia que Mulder poderia ser tão doce e carinhoso com uma criança, agora ela tinha a confirmação que ele seria um pai maravilhoso. Ela então tomou logo uma decisão: "Ok, mas se ele ficar inquieto eu o pego de volta."

Com cuidado ela colocou Henry em seu peito e se sentou ainda mais próxima de Mulder, assim ela estaria preparada para qualquer problema. Porém, para sua surpresa Henry ficou quietinho e deitou a cabeça no peito largo de Mulder, o olhar surpreso de seu parceiro a deixou emocionada. Entretanto, ele suavizou sua face e com cuidado acariciou a cabecinha do pequeno e começou a cantar uma _Lullaby_.

A surpresa agora enfeitava seu rosto e Scully começou a perceber que o sentimento que queimava em seu peito, toda vez que estava perto de seu parceiro, não era apenas amizade. Scully estava apaixonada por ele, e isso a encheu de paz. Com a mão livre Mulder entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e sorriu, Henry tinha voltado a adormecer e eles ficaram em silêncio.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e parou seu caminho quando viu a cena em sua frente, o ambiente estava transbordando amor. Ela estava relutante em atrapalhá-los, porém seu trabalho precisava ser feito.

"Desculpem interromper, mas preciso verificar o seu esposo." Ela disse diretamente pra Scully. Contudo, antes que Scully pudesse esclarecer a natureza de seu relacionamento a enfermeira foi até Mulder e começou a escrever em sua prancheta os dados.

"Vou colocá-lo na cadeirinha." Informou Scully e se afastou da cama com Henry.

Sonolento Mulder voltou a dormir antes da enfermeira terminar todo o procedimento impedindo qualquer conversa que eles poderiam ter. Ao longe, Scully observava, como uma águia, todo passo da mulher e ficou satisfeita quando ela agradeceu e saiu do quarto.

Vendo-se sozinha novamente, Scully pegou o telefone e ligou para Skinner, ela havia informado que Mulder estava em cirurgia e que manteria contato, e isso tinha sido no dia anterior.

"Senhor, é Scully." Ela começou quando ele atendeu. "Mulder acordou e apresenta um bom quadro de recuperação, acho que podemos transferi-lo para Washington em breve."

 _"Muito bem, Scully. Continue me mantendo informado, assim que Mulder tiver permissão para ser transferido eu providenciarei o avião."_ Scully sabia o quanto Skinner cuidava deles e acreditava que ele moveria céus e terras para o bem estar deles.

"Avisarei sim, senhor. Porém, temo que tenhamos outro problema." Começou ela um pouco temerosa. "A custódia do bebê encontrado na casa das últimas vítimas ainda está com o FBI."

 _"Você já falou com a assistente social?"_

"Sim, ela informou que a responsabilidade da criança agora era minha e do Agente Mulder, ficaremos com a custódia até encontrar uma agência de adoção."

 _"E qual o problema com isso?"_ Questionou ele confuso. _"Você deve entrar em contato com algum orfanato e relatar a situação."_

"Aqui nessa cidade não tem local disponível, alegaram lotação em cada instituição que entrei em contato, pediram que eu tentasse em outros estados."

 _"Oh"_ Skinner ficou calado por um momento pensando no que poderia fazer, suspirando ele sugeriu o óbvio. _"Venha com a criança para D.C. resolveremos tudo quando chegarem aqui."_

"Ok." Ela disse e sorriu abertamente em saber que passaria mais um tempo com o pequeno. "Ligarei assim que tudo estiver pronto."

 _"Esperarei a ligação. Tenha um bom dia, agente."_ Despedindo-se Skinner desligou o telefone e tratou de resolver logo a papelada do avião.

* * *

Scully chegou ao hotel acompanhada por dois policiais, mesmo com o caso encerrado e a confirmação que Richard trabalhava sozinho, eles tinham medo que a esposa do criminoso pudesse tentar ferir Scully ou Mulder, por isso ele também estava com policiais em seu quarto de hospital.

Assim que entrou no quarto Scully soltou um suspiro de alívio, finalmente ela poderia tomar um banho e se alimentar direito. Para sua sorte Henry vinha sendo um anjinho e não reclamou muito, ela havia conseguido alimentá-lo e mantê-lo limpo mesmo na correria do hospital e toda a preocupação com Mulder.

Apressando-se para o quarto que ele ocupava ela arrumou suas roupas e trouxe a mala para seu quarto assim ficaria mais fácil de transportar. Com uma rápida arrumação em sua própria mala ela seguiu para o banheiro e trouxe a cadeirinha de Henry junto, depois do susto que teve ela estava extremamente relutante em tirá-lo de sua vista. Colocando a cadeirinha no balcão, que para sua surpresa era bem grande, ela entregou o elefante roxo que o pequeno gostava e entrou no boxe. Depois de uma ducha muito bem merecida ela voltou para o quarto e colocou Henry na cama, ligou para a recepção e perguntou se tinha alguma coisa disponível para comer, para sua sorte o café da manhã ainda estava em andamento. Logo após ter se alimentado e conseguido alimentar Henry ela caiu no sono.

Quase cinco horas depois ela ouviu um barulho no quarto, imediatamente ela abriu os olhos e pegou a arma que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama, mas percebeu que não havia ninguém no quarto e o que a acordou tinha sido o celular de Mulder. Sem querer perturbá-lo ela havia colocado o aparelho na bolsa e esqueceu de deixar no hospital quando saiu.

Pegando o celular e sem olhar quem era ela atendeu: "Alô?"

 _"Oh.. Acho que liguei para o número errado."_

"Aqui é o telefone do Agente Mulder." Informou Scully. "No momento ele está impossibilitado de atender. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

 _"Aqui é Peter Moralles, eu sou advogado dele."_ Começou o homem e sua voz tomou um tom preocupado. _"Mulder está bem?"_

"Olá, Peter, aqui é Dana." Ela falou e sorriu, eles tinham sido apresentados anos atrás e tiveram várias conversas sobre Mulder ao longo do caminho. "Mulder está no hospital."

 _"O que foi dessa vez?"_ Mesmo preocupado era possível ouvir o toque de diversão em sua voz.

"Ele levou um tiro, mas vai ficar bem."

 _"Ainda bem."_ Peter soltou um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha. _"Bem.. Você pode dizer a ele que os documentos da adoção estão prontos e assim que ele chegar em Washington é só vim buscá-los."_

Naquele momento Scully congelou. Como assim papeis da adoção? O que Mulder tinha feito? Percebendo o silêncio dela do outro lado da linha Peter constatou que falou demais e que Mulder o mataria em breve, dizendo um rápido adeus ele informou que estaria em reunião ao longo do dia e que falaria com ela depois. Scully ainda estava atônita com o que tinha escutado e não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, o choro de Henry a tirou de seu devaneio e ela respirou fundo. Apagando a chama de esperança que tomou seu coração, ela foi cuidar do bebê.

* * *

Três longos dias tinham se passado, Mulder vinha se recuperando bem e havia recebido alta médica há pouco mais de 30 minutos. Scully já tinha ligado para Skinner e eles estavam mais que preparados para voltarem para casa. Ambos conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer e brincavam com Henry.

Quando eles se perderam em um silêncio confortável Scully observou seu parceiro interagindo com o pequeno e lembrou do telefonema de Peter, ela ainda não havia dito nada sobre o assunto, mas ela estava curiosa em saber sobre essa nova façanha de Mulder.

"Agentes, estamos prontos." Agente Jason falou, ele havia voado de Washington e era responsável pelo transporte deles.

"Ok, obrigada, Jason." Scully agradeceu e pegou Henry. Mulder agarrou as muletas que estavam ao lado da sua cama e seguiu a parceira. Eles saíram do hospital e foram direto para o hangar pegar o jatinho disponibilizado pelo FBI.

"Eu estou com medo que esse pequeno passeio vai nos custar o salário dos próximos meses." Mulder sorriu debochado assim que entraram no avião.

"Você é o herói, Mulder." Falou ela sorrindo. Mulder revirou os olhos e sorriu também, mas ele sabia o que sua parceira quis dizer isso. Ele não via a resolução do caso como um ato de heroísmo, porém se ela queria acreditar nisso não era ele que diria o contrário, perto de Scully ele se sentia um verdadeiro macho-alfa. Tinha certeza que se ela ouvisse isso riria da sua cara.

Assim que o avião decolou Henry começou a chorar, Scully percebeu imediatamente que a pressão estava machucando os ouvidos do pequeno, ela então encontrou a mamadeira dele e o alimentou, como médica ela sabia que a sucção ajudava para aliviar a pressão do ar.

Mulder os observava de sua poltrona e não conseguiu esconder o sorriso apaixonado em sua face, Scully era ótima em cuidar das pessoas e vê-la com uma criança era cativante. De repente ele lembrou de Peter, eles não haviam se falado há dias, Mulder não sabia se ele tinha conseguido providenciar os papeis. E decidiu que assim que chegassem em casa ligaria para ele.

Scully sentou ao lado de Mulder com um Henry mais calmo, encarando seu parceiro ela percebeu que seria um bom momento para questioná-lo sobre o telefonema.

"Mulder, há alguns dias Peter ligou para você quando peguei seu celular por engano. Ele deixou escapar sobre alguns papeis de adoção." Começou ela e viu quando ele congelou ao seu lado, não só por ter abordado o mesmo assunto que ele estava pensando, mas por saber sobre isso.

Ela esperou que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, mas ele não disse nada. Mulder esperou que ela tivesse outra reação, talvez brigar com ele, argumentar que ele tinha enlouquecido.. mas falar com essa calma e esperar sua resposta.. Ele estava, definitivamente, sem reação.

"Mulder... você vai falar alguma coisa?"

"Eu.. bem.. eu queria conversar com você antes." Ele começou um pouco envergonhado. "Mas o Peter resolveu dar com a língua nos dentes."

"Não o culpe, ele pensou que eu sabia."

"Eu sei, mas... deixa para lá." Ele suspirou "Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você, na verdade.".

"Uma surpresa?"

"Sim.. depois do que aconteceu com Emily eu vi como você ficou, eu também me apeguei a ela." Mulder tinha evitado falar sobre isso com Scully, pois não queria pressioná-la com seus sentimentos confusos. "Na verdade, Dana, conviver aqueles poucos dias com Emily me fez pensar no que eu estava fazendo com a minha vida."

Scully o encarava com lágrimas nos olhos, ela sabia o quanto era difícil para ele se abrir desse modo e ao chamá-la de Dana ele provou que falava ainda mais sério. Ela não falou nada, apenas esperou que ele concluísse sua fala.

"Eu venho correndo atrás de monstros e fantasmas todos esses anos, mas aos poucos eu percebi que minha vida está escapando por meus dedos e eu não estou fazendo nada para mudar isso." Se ajustando na cadeira ele virou um pouco de lado e olhou para os olhos dela e se perdeu um pouco neles. "Eu estou arrastando você em tudo isso, impedido você de ter uma família, uma vida normal."

"Mulder.. eu sigo você porque quero." Ela o interrompeu chateada, ele às vezes poderia ser igual ao seu irmão Bill, achando que ela não sabia o que fazer com a própria vida.

"Eu sei, e continuaremos sempre com essa discussão." Ele sorriu. "A verdade é que ao ver sua luta para adotar Emily, me fez perceber o quanto eu queria isso também. E quando o Henry apareceu.. foi como se uma luz tivesse se acendido em minha cara."

"Então esse pedido de adoção..."

"Eu quero que sejamos uma família." Ele sussurrou. "E eu só conseguirei com você." Naquele momento ele não a encarava mais, o medo da rejeição o deixou nervoso.

Scully ficou sem palavras por um momento, ele tinha dito tudo o que ela sonhou ouvir durante muito tempo e precisava falar alguma coisa antes que Mulder começasse a se desculpar.

Ela tocou a face dele e trouxe seus olhos até a altura do dela, ele a encarou por poucos segundos antes de fechar os olhos e reclinar seu rosto na palma de sua mão. Scully sorriu com ternura e colou suas testas, os narizes se tocavam, a respiração deles se misturavam agora e ela não queria que esse momento acabasse.

"Mulder, olhe para mim." Ela pediu baixinho. Relutante ele a encarou e suspirou de felicidade quando se deparou com o oceano azul que estava bem em sua frente. Por muito tempo ele não entendeu esse olhar que ela sempre tinha quando o encarava, mas agora ele sabia, era amor e Scully não estava escondendo nada. Os sentimentos dela estavam ali para ele ver. "Ter uma família com você é tudo o que eu mais quero."

Sem esperar qualquer resposta dele Scully o beijou, simples assim, seus lábios se encontraram como velhos amigos. Foi curto e rápido, mas com uma grande promessa de algo mais. Ainda sorrindo Mulder se separou dela e a puxou para seus braços, de algum modo eles conseguiram se encaixar no pequeno espaço sem machucá-lo, agora Scully tinha as costas colada em seu peito e os braços dele seguravam ela e Henry. Sabendo que estaria segura ela se apoiou no ombro dele e dormiu.

 ** _Continua..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo Seis_**

Mulder acordou um pouco antes de desembarcarem e chamou sua parceira, a perna dele estava doendo que só o inferno e Henry também já tinha acordado, mas brincava entretido com a cruz do colar de Scully.

"Ei, acorde, bela adormecida." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e foi recompensado com um grande sorriso.

"Já vamos descer?" Ela perguntou ainda sonolenta.

"Sim." Disse ele e se afastou um pouco dela. Com cuidado Scully se levantou, beijou a cabecinha do pequeno e o assistiu babando em cima de sua blusa. "Scully você poderia pegar os meus remédios? Minha perna dói."

"Claro, espere um pouco." Ela se prontificou de imediato. Colocou Henry na cadeirinha de bebê.

Scully pegou uma garrafa de água e alguns comprimidos para Mulder e o entregou, ela voltou então para as malas, pegou a bolsa do pequeno e começou a trocá-lo. Henry estava um pouco mais brincalhão e sorria para Scully enquanto ela tentava limpá-lo.

"Henry, pare de se mexer." Ela disse sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que o bebê não a entendia.

"Ei, garotão, seja um bom menino e deixe ela lhe arrumar." A voz de Mulder chegou aos seus ouvidos e a deixou ainda mais sorridente, porém o pequeno ficou ainda mais agitado e em sua empolgação chutou o talco que caiu pela cabine.

"Nãoooo." Scully falou desesperada. "Mulder, olha o que você o fez."

"Eu? Mas eu nem me mexi." Ele a encarou inocentemente.

"Você o deixou ainda mais agitado." Ela reclamou e finalmente conseguiu vestir Henry. Levando ele até seu parceiro ela entregou o bebê para ele e foi arrumar a bagunça.

Henry deu um gritinho infantil ao sentir Mulder o jogando em seus braços, ambos gargalhavam agora e Scully parou o que estava fazendo para observar a cena. Assim que ouviu o piloto pedindo para colar os cintos ela se apressou e terminou de limpar o ambiente. Conseguindo separar o dois, com grande relutância, ela colocou Henry em sua cadeirinha e entregou o elefante roxinho a ele, Mulder sorriu a esse fato e colocou o cinto também.

O pouso foi tranquilo e o pequeno não se queixou dessa vez, o que deixou Scully mais tranquila, eles desceram do jatinho e na pista um carro já esperava por eles.

"Eu realmente estou temeroso do quanto essa regalia toda vai nos custar Scully." Sussurrou Mulder.

Scully olhava o carro desconfiada também, pois o transporte com o jatinho ela até entendia, mas um carro esperando por eles era suspeito: "Confesso que isso é bem estranho."

Antes de chegaram até o veículo a porta do motorista se abriu e Skinner saiu do carro, ambos os agentes se entreolharam surpresos. Ainda desconfiados ele se aproximaram do chefe.

"Olá, agentes." Ele começou. "Espero que tenha ocorrido tudo bem no voo."

"Foi tudo muito bem, senhor." Agradeceu Scully e apertou Henry um pouco mais em seus braços.

"Quando a conta chega em nossas casas?" O sarcasmo na voz de Mulder era um claro desafio a Skinner, mas antes que o homem mais velho retrucasse sua respostas ele encarou o bebê.

Mulder assistiu divertido quando o olhar de choque passou pela face de seu chefe, ele havia ouvido os cochichos dos outros policiais e visto a reação das pessoas no hotel. Henry poderia ser filho deles; com os olhos extremamente azuis como os de Scully e os cabelos castanho escuro assim como ele, e sem contar nas covinhas em suas bochechas. Henry era uma criança adorável.

"Uau.. ele parece.."

"É.. nós sabemos." Interrompeu Mulder. "Você vai nos levar para casa?"

Skinner encarou Mulder e reprimiu o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em seus lábios, pois seu agente estava em uma muleta, com certeza com dores e ainda conseguia ser sarcástico como ninguém. "Sim, Mulder, deixarei vocês em casa."

"Bem... acredito que só vai precisar de uma viagem. Mulder ficará na minha casa." Scully falou e foi em direção ao carro.

Mulder viu ela se afastar como se não tivesse acontecido nada, ele sabia que teria grandes dificuldades em casa com o uso das muletas e toda a precaução com o ferimento. Entretanto, ele não tinha discutido nada com ela.

"Scully..." Ele a chamou. "Eu não quero incomodar."

"Você está debilitado, não poderá fazer nada durante a próxima semana. Eu posso muito bem lhe ajudar."

"Mas já tem o Henry, eu não quero ser um fardo." Ele tentou argumentar.

Scully o encarou com um olhar malicioso e sorriu: "Mulder, eu sei atirar e dessecar um cadáver. Posso muito bem cuidar de dois bebês.".

A alfinetada dela o fez sorrir e ele ouviu Skinner abafar uma risada e seguir para o banco do motorista. Ele seguiu o exemplo dos outros e entrou no carro também, Skinner deu partida no veículo e pegou as avenidas de D.C.

* * *

Assim que chegou em casa Scully suspirou feliz, finalmente ela teria um pouco mais de descanso, sem tantas preocupações. Jogando as malas ao lado da porta ela seguiu até o quarto e sentiu Mulder andar atrás dela.

"Mulder, pode ficar à vontade. Eu vou procurar alguma coisa para comermos." Seguindo até cama ela colou Henry lá e saiu do quarto.

"Bem, amigão, o que poderemos fazer para ajudar nossa babá?" Mulder olhou ao redor e viu que não tinha nada com ele e com certeza não ajudaria ficar parado ali.

Soltando as muletas ele pegou o pequeno e saiu mancando até a sala onde encontrou suas malas e as de Scully, ele então agarrou sua sacola e pegou a bolsa de Henry também.

Scully estava na cozinha e totalmente alheia a travessura de Mulder, ela tentava encontrar alguma coisa para fazer, mas não estava tendo tanto sucesso, com os acontecimentos das últimas semanas sua dispensa ficou vazia, mas a bagunça que ela tinha deixado por ter saído com pressa ainda estava lá. Ela então resolver lavar e arrumar os pratos.

Depois que terminou ela olhou pensativa para o telefone e resolveu ligar para um restaurante e pedir comida, depois ela iria até um mercado e faria compras. Com o telefonema dado ela seguiu até as malas e percebeu que as de seu parceiro não estavam mais lá e imaginou que ele tinha vindo buscá-las. Ela foi em direção ao quarto e o viu sentando na cama tentando vestir Henry, mas o que a deixou sem fôlego por um momento foi a visão dele sem camisa, o cabelo dele ainda estava molhado e pingava em seu peito. Engolindo em seco ela se aproximou e pigarreou:

"Ei.. o que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Oh.. ei, Scully." Respondeu ele feliz. "Tomamos um banho."

Imediatamente a face de Scully se transformou em preocupação quando ela olhou para a perna dele. Antes que um sermão saísse da boca de sua parceira ele falou:

"Não se preocupe, Scully. Não machuquei minha perna e tive o cuidado de não molhar muito o ferimento." Sorrindo ela balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Ok... já que os rapazes estão limpos e arrumados, que tal esperarem a comida enquanto eu me limpo?"

"Certo, estaremos esperando na sala." Com um pouco de dificuldade ele levantou e pegou o pequeno nos braços.

O clima não estava tão frio como o inverno, mas o aquecedor da casa estava em seu máximo o que parecia ser suficiente para Mulder ficar sem camisa e deixar o pequeno do mesmo jeito. Scully não disse nada apenas se deliciou na beleza em sua frente, ela estava tão absorvida nesse aspecto que tomou um susto quando viu que Mulder se aproximou dela e que agora estavam cara a cara.

"Ei." Ele sussurrou e o olhar dele era penetrante.

"Ei." O rubor subiu em sua face quando ela respondeu.

"Estaremos esperando você na sala." Ele disse e sorriu e com cautela ele a beijou, foi um beijo doce e casto, mas que enviou uma corrente de eletricidade por Scully.

"Chegarei lá daqui a pouco." Ela disse envergonhada e o beijou também. Antes que ele pudesse reagir ela fugiu para o banheiro, Mulder sorriu e achou adorável o modo envergonhado dela, era uma faceta que ele ainda não conhecia sobre ela.

Mancando ele foi até a sala e se fez em casa, ligou a televisão, se acomodou no sofá e colocou Henry ao seu lado, o pequeno brincava com o elefante, mas abandonou o brinquedo e achou que seu próprio pé era interessante. Mulder o encarou divertindo enquanto o bebê colocava o pé na boca e balbuciava coisas incompreensíveis.

A campainha tocou pouco mais de trinta minutos depois, Mulder se levantou e seguiu até a porta com um curioso Henry nos braços. Assim que abriu deu de cara com uma moça, ela não tinha mais que 20 anos e o encarou de boca aberta. Tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu conter o olhar de apreciação. Naquele momento Scully entrou na sala e deu de cara com a cena. Ela não podia negar a pontada de ciúmes que apertou seu estômago.

"Quanto custa?" Questionou Mulder e pegou a carteira na mesinha que ficava próxima a porta. Scully quis saber quando foi que ele colocou o objeto lá.

"Qua-quarenta reais." A pobre moça gaguejou e ofereceu as sacolas com as mãos trêmulas.

Entregando uma nota de cinquenta para ela Mulder a agradeceu. Antes de sair ela brincou com Henry e abriu um enorme sorriso para Mulder. Balançando a cabeça divertido, ele se virou e deu de cara com Scully

" _Jezz_ , Scully." Ele soltou o ar assustado. "Você vai me dar um ataque cardíaco qualquer dia desses."

"Desculpe." Ela sorriu fingindo inocência. "Deixe eu lhe ajudar."

Eles seguiram para a cozinha onde Scully arrumou os pratos sobre a mesa e preparou uma mamadeira para Henry. Eles comeram em silêncio, ambos estavam confortáveis e cansados demais para discutir qualquer coisa. Terminando de comer, Mulder se ofereceu para arrumar a cozinha, mas Scully o chutou de lá e o instruiu a fazer o pequeno dormir, o que foi bem fácil, antes de chegar ao sofá Henry já ressonava feliz.

Scully chegou na sala e encontrou os dois dormindo, ela sorriu feliz e ficou com pena por ter que acordar Mulder e arrastá-lo para o quarto.

"Mulder.. acorde." Ele abriu os olhos sonolentos e olhou para ela confuso. "Venha para cama, no sofá sua perna doerá ainda mais."

Afirmando ele se levantou e fez uma careta de dor, Scully o ajudou e pegou Henry, todos eles seguiram para o seu quarto, ela entregou os remédios para ele e saiu por um momento do quarto.

Mulder ficou um pouco confuso, eles não tinham conversado, mas ele achou curioso que ela não o colocou no quarto de hospedes, mas quem era ele para reclamar? Ele adoraria dormir abraçado a ela e ele estava muito cansado para discutir qualquer coisa.

Scully voltou com um grande cesto nas mãos, que serviria como um _moisés_ , ela cobriu o objeto com vários lençóis e criou uma caminha para Henry, assim ele não precisaria dormir na cadeirinha do carro e nem um dos adultos o esmagaria durante o sono caso ele dormisse na cama.

Ela conseguiu colocar o cesto em duas cadeiras com braços e verificou se corria o risco de cair, vendo que estava seguro ela puxou mais perto da cama e apagou a luz, ainda era cedo, porém eles precisavam de boas horas de sono. Virando-se ela deu as costas a Mulder que já cochilava ao seu lado, assim que ela fechou os olhos duas mãos circularam em sua cintura, ela ficou tensa por um segundo, entretanto ela relaxou e entrelaçou suas mãos.

"Boa noite, Mulder." Ela sussurrou.

"Noite, Dana" Ele falou em seu ouvido e antes mesmo de terminar de falar ele já dormia.

* * *

A rotina na casa de Scully seguiu sem problemas, Mulder tinha se recuperado lentamente e eles estavam se descobrindo como namorados, se bem que essa palavra não se encaixava muito com eles, mas era assim que Mulder conseguiu tirar ela do sério.

Duas semanas de conforto e alguns telefonemas eles estavam preparados para seguirem com suas vidas, Scully e Mulder evitaram falar da possível separação com Henry, ambos estavam apegados com o pequeno e não queriam deixá-lo em algum orfanato como se fosse um órfão sem amor.

Peter tinha aparecido na manhã de domingo, antes do retorno deles, e informado que a papelada para dar entrada na adoção já estava pronta.

"Vocês só precisam assinar alguns documentos e amanhã levarei a um juiz." Falou Peter. "Porém, preciso lembrá-los que Henry precisa retornar para uma instituição infantil."

"Nós sabemos." Mulder falou pensativo. "Você tem certeza que nenhuma outra família tentaria adotá-lo, certo?"

"Como eu falei antes, Mulder. As papeladas já estão nos nomes de vocês e de Henry, qualquer tentativa de adoção dele seria ilegal."

"Então assim que o juiz assinar poderemos buscá-lo, não é?"

"Sim." Sorriu Peter e viu os dois agentes respirar aliviados. "Bem, acho que é só. Amanhã conversaremos novamente."

Afirmando, os agentes o levou até a porta e suspiraram preocupados, como se sentisse a aflição deles, Henry começou a chorar e Mulder sorriu:

"Deixe que eu o pego dessa vez." Ele estava feliz em ter o pequeno para cuidar, Mulder nunca pensou sobre ter filhos, mas depois que Scully apareceu em sua vida ele começou a questionar suas motivações e ter essa experiência com ela o deixou ainda mais apaixonado e com vontade de ter sua própria família.

Na manhã seguinte eles se arrumaram cedo e saíram relutante para o orfanato que ficava a caminho do Bureau. Eles entraram com cautela e foram atendidos por uma moça que mal parecia ser de maior, ela apresentou a instalação para eles e informou que tudo seria notificado.

"Acredito que mostrei tudo a vocês." Comentou ela. "Não sei o que aconteceu e acredito que não tiveram escolha senão entregarem seu filho para gente."

Mulder encarou a moça surpreso e Scully apertou Henry um pouco mais em seus braços.

"Na verdade, Henry não é nosso filho." Falou Mulder e suspirou. "Somos agentes do FBI e tivemos a custódia dele durante um caso, ele não tem mais ninguém e queremos adotá-lo. Nosso advogado informou que deveremos deixá-lo aqui por alguns dias até que toda a papelada fosse assinada."

"Oh.. entendo." A moça sorriu aliviada. "Cuidaremos bem dele durante esse período. Vocês poderão visitá-lo quando quiserem, só tenham certeza de nos avisar antes."

"Poderemos ligar para saber se ele está indo bem?" Questionou Scully e olhou para Henry que estava deitado em seu ombro.

"Sim, deixaremos todos os contatos com vocês." A jovem afirmou e estendeu os braços para pegar o bebê, com relutância Scully ofereceu Henry, mas para surpresa de todos, ele se agarrou a Scully e choramingou quando ela tentou puxá-lo.

Scully e Mulder se entreolharam e pediram um pouco de privacidade, assim que a jovem se afastou um pouco ele suspirou e tentou engolir o nó que tinha se formado em sua garganta.

"Ei, garotão, eu sei que vai ser difícil se afastar." Ele sussurrou e abraçou as pessoas que ele mais amava, pois sim... Henry já ocupava um grande espaço em seu coração. "Mas precisamos fazer isso."

Scully tentou segurar as lágrimas, porém ouvir Mulder ser tão carinhoso e suave a deixou desarmada e ela não conseguiu se segurar por muito tempo, algumas lágrimas mancharam sua face. Henry ainda choramingava como se sentisse todas as emoções dos adultos que o envolvia. Sabendo que precisavam fazer isso, Mulder beijou a cabeça do pequeno e o pegou nos braços, Scully beijou o bebê também e assistiu Mulder levando a criança até a moça.

Apressados eles entregaram os papeis que Peter tinha mandado com uma notificação sobre a situação deles e saíram de lá. A jovem olhou o casal sair com pesar, ela tentou aquietar o bebê, mas não estava tendo sucesso, percebeu o quanto ligado eram os três e isso doeu em seu coração, qualquer um podia ver o amor entre eles.

Assim que chegou na janela ela se viu lutado contra as lágrimas, de onde estava podia ver a ruiva abraçada ao homem alto, ele a segurava firmemente e a consolava, ela estava chorando e ele sussurrava alguma coisa para ela e depois de um tempo eles entraram no carro e partiram. Com um suspiro ela viu que o pequeno estava adormecido e tratou de levá-lo até o berçário.

Mulder dirigiu em silêncio, ele não sabia o que dizer, depois do desabafo dela e do choro ambos estavam esgotados e ainda não era nem 9 horas da manhã. Pouco antes de chegaram ao escritório ele sentiu a mão de Scully pousar em cima da sua, ele a encarou com carinho e apertou a mão dela em agradecimento.

Assim que estacionaram o carro eles correram para o escritório e se trancaram lá, durante horas ficaram perdidos entre relatórios e lembranças das últimas semanas. Um sorriso apareceu na face de Mulder quando ele lembrou do dia em que passaram assistindo desenho e comendo pipoca, Henry brincou no chão feliz e balbuciou algumas palavras e arrancou risos dos adultos quando gargalhou gostosamente ao ver Mulder tropeçar no sofá.

Scully olhou para seu parceiro e sorriu também, ela tinha outras lembranças e recordou do dia que resolveram fazer macarronada do zero e sua cozinha ficou uma bagunça, mas ela nunca tinha se divertido tanto. Ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro do molho de tomate e ouvir a música do rádio que Mulder tinha ligado. Eles dançaram pela cozinha e sorriram divertidos ao ver o pequeno batendo palmas e balançando os pés. Fechando os olhos ela ainda podia sentir os lábios de Mulder no seu.

E ao abrir os olhos ela deu de cara com ele que estava bem em sua frente, os olhos brilhantes e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e sem demora ele se abaixou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ao longe eles ouviram o som da porta se abrindo, mas não ligaram muito, o que os fez pular de susto foi o pigarreio que veio de lá. Na porta um Skinner muito surpreso os encarava.

 _ **Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo Sete_**

Skinner não sabia o que dizer, durante esses últimos anos ele imaginou que seus protegidos poderiam estar em algum tipo de relacionamento, porém abandonou a ideia depois de ver que a interação deles não tinha nada de romance, mas sim uma amizade profunda. Por isso ele estava chocado com a cena em sua frente.

"Senhor?" Mulder chamou e tentou esconder a vergonha por ser flagrado como um adolescente.

"Desculpem interromper." Começou Skinner e escondeu o sorriso por ver ambos seus agentes com um leve rubor nas faces e constatou que estavam com vergonha. "O relatório final do caso foi concluído e Kenneth agradeceu pela ajuda."

"Obrigada, senhor. Foi apenas trabalho em equipe." Falou Scully e sorriu um pouco.

"Eu conheço alguns daqueles homens, Scully. Eu sei bem que tiveram problemas." Suspirou ele. "Mas fico feliz em saber que superaram esse obstáculo e conseguiram parar um assassino."

Eles afirmaram compreensivos e o clima ficou um pouco estranho com os três se encarando, porém antes que ficasse ainda pior Mulder lembrou de algo: "Senhor, o que aconteceu com a esposa dele?"

"Ela deu um depoimento sobre os abusos que sofreu e mudou de cidade."

"Talvez agora ela consiga viver sem medo."

"Assim espero." Disse Skinner com um suspiro. "Bem.. acredito que seja só isso. Oh... ia esquecendo, o que aconteceu com a criança?"

"Levamos ela para o orfanato hoje cedo." Disse Mulder com um tom de tristeza em sua voz. Scully abaixou os olhos e respirou profundamente, Skinner observou essas reações e para sua surpresa percebeu o quanto apegados eles ficaram.

"Espero que ele encontre uma boa família." Ele comentou e foi em direção à porta. "E agentes.. espero que sejam mais prudentes, deixem para expressar o afeto de vocês nos seus tempos livres."

Mulder revirou os olhos e sorriu, Scully ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar do chefe. Skinner saiu da sala com um grande sorriso na face, ele não sabia o motivo, mas achava que outras surpresas apareceriam nas próximas semanas.

Scully encarou seu parceiro com um sorriso, ela estava feliz que o relacionamento amoroso deles não seria impedido por regras estupidas do Bureau e contrariando o aviso que tinha acabado de receber ela se aproximou de seu parceiro e o beijou.

Com um sorriso no rosto Mulder a afastou, mas permaneceu com as mãos em sua cintura: "Scully.. não sabia que você era rebelde."

Ela apenas sorriu e o abraçou, por um momento ficaram daquele modo, perdidos um no outro. Com relutância eles se soltaram e foram para suas mesas e voltaram ao trabalho.

O dia passou rápido e eles estavam ansiosos para terminar o expediente e ir visitar o pequeno. Assim que eles chegaram no carro o telefone de Mulder começou a tocar, a conversa foi rápida e ele desligou um pouco triste.

"Mulder.. o que foi?" A voz dela não escondia o medo e a preocupação.

"Foi Peter, ele disse que não tem boas notícias." Suspirou ele. "Ele falou que mais tarde vai passar em casa."

"Ok..." Ela disse insegura e entrou no carro. Então ambos seguiram o caminho do orfanato.

Ao chegarem na instituição eles encontraram alguns casais que sorriram simpáticos e eles retribuíram com educação, mas Mulder podia sentir Scully tensa ao seu lado.

"Olá, Sr. Mulder.. Sra. Scully." Falou Luna, finalmente eles tinham descoberto o nome dela. Ela estava sorrindo e apontou para uma sala. "O Henry espera por vocês no berçário."

"Ele está bem?" Questionou Scully preocupada. "Ele criou algum problema?"

"Não.. ele foi um bom menino." Ela disse e sorriu. "Demorou um pouco para acalmá-lo assim que saíram, mas deu tudo certo."

Luna concluiu sua fala no momento que tinha chegado ao local, ela seguiu até o berço que ele estava e o pegou no braço, Henry encarou a moça com um biquinho no rosto e Scully sabia que ele iria chorar a qualquer momento. Entretanto, antes que acontecesse isso o pequeno virou a cabeça na direção dela e abriu um enorme sorriso:

"Ma-ma, ma-ma." Chocados os três adultos encararam o bebê, ele já tinha 6 meses e estava na fase de arriscar falar algumas palavras, mas não com tanta clareza.

"Oh.. meu amor." Scully foi a primeira a reagir, ela praticamente correu até ele e o tomou nos braços com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração a mil. O abraço que ela deu foi de tanto amor que Mulder sentiu seus olhos arderem com emoção. Luna sorriu e limpou uma lágrima traiçoeira que escapou.

"Ei, garotão. Só vai falar com a mamãe?" Mulder se aproximou também e se colocou ao lado de Scully. Durante o período que ficaram com Henry eles evitaram as palavras mamãe e papai, mas ocasionalmente saia e pelo o que aconteceu agora tinha sido o suficiente.

Henry sorriu com isso e estendeu os braços para ele, o pequeno tentou balbuciar algumas coisas, porém não teve mais tanto sucesso. Mulder então o abraçou também e começou a brincar com eles, Luna resolveu deixá-los a sós e saiu de lá.

"Eu não sei se consigo deixá-lo aqui, Mulder." Falou Scully com pesar. "Isso é muito doloroso, para nós e para ele também."

"Eu sei, mas devemos seguir a lei senão poderemos perder qualquer chance de ficar com ele." Scully o encarou divertida, ele nunca tinha sido um cara que seguia as regras, mas pelo visto faria de tudo para ficar com o bebê.

Scully afirmou e estendeu o braço para o pequeno que foi feliz para ela, durante as próximas duas horas eles brincaram e conversaram com Henry, com a ajuda de Luna banharam o bebê e o alimentaram e quando o relógio marcou 7:30 p.m. eles colocaram ele para dormir.

Com os corações pesados, Scully e Mulder saíram do berçário e se despediram da moça, pediram mais uma vez que ela ligasse caso precisasse de alguma coisa ou acontecesse algum imprevisto.

Chegaram na casa de Scully, onde Mulder agora passava a maior parte do tempo, e prepararam algo para comer. Enquanto, Scully terminava o jantar a campainha tocou e Mulder foi solicito atender:

"Peter.. entre."

"Boa noite." Ele cumprimentou cansado.

"Boa noite." Falou Scully e se aproximou dos homens. "Aceita jantar conosco?"

"Não.. obrigado, Dana. Na verdade, a visita será rápida." Ele suspirou. "Mais cedo comentei com Mulder que não tinha boas noticias, pois bem.. Temos alguns problemas sobre o trabalho de vocês."

"O que você quer dizer?" Scully trocou um olhar rápido com seu parceiro.

"Vocês são agentes federais." Começou ele. "Trabalham várias horas por dia e o que fazem é altamente perigoso."

"E o que isso tem a ver? Temos colegas que exercem a mesma profissão que nós e possuem famílias." Retrucou Mulder.

"Eu sei, Mulder. Porém, nessas famílias pelo menos um dos pais tem um trabalho menos arriscado ou de meio expediente." Argumentou Peter. "O juiz com quem falei recusou assinar os papeis, eu fui em mais três juízes até conseguir um que assinou perante uma condição."

"E qual seria essa?"

"Que, pelo menos, um de vocês diminuísse a carga horaria no trabalho."

"E se não fizermos isso..."

"O pedido será negado e vocês não ficarão com Henry."

"Teremos até quando para dar a resposta?" Quis saber Scully.

"Três, talvez quatro dias." Ele disse. "E sugiro que comecem a arrumar um quarto para Henry e que vocês resolvam sua situação."

"Que situação?" Mulder perguntou um pouco apreensivo.

"Vocês poderiam se casar, ter um relacionamento sólido contará como uma vantagem. E acredito que uma assistente social passará por aqui nas próximas semanas para ter certeza que a casa poderá receber uma criança." Com isso Peter se levantou e seguiu para a porta. "Eu voltarei depois para saber o que resolveram. Tenham uma boa noite."

Peter fechou a porta atrás de si e nem se preocupou em ter deixado os dois agentes chocados para trás, na verdade parecia que uma bomba tinha sido jogada no meio deles e ninguém sabia o que fazer. Primeiro eles precisavam resolver as questões do trabalho, em seguida saber se iriam se casar e por fim transformar um quarto de hospedes em um quarto de bebê.

"Acho que preciso de alguma coisa para beber." Sussurrou Mulder.

"Eu pego os copos." Respondeu Scully e seguiu para cozinha. Naquele instante eles não sabiam ao certo o que fazer, a única certeza que tinham era que as próximas semanas seriam decisivas.

* * *

Scully e Mulder foram dormir um pouco tarde na noite anterior eles conversaram sobre qual seriam os próximos passos deles, mas evitaram propositalmente a questão do casamento, nenhum dos dois estava preparados para isso ainda. Na verdade, eles ainda estavam se descobrindo como um casal.

Quando chegaram ao escritório, no dia seguinte, Skinner os chamou para informar que tinham um Arquivo X em outro estado e que passariam pelo menos duas noites fora. Scully não gostou muito da ideia, ela não veria Henry e isso a deixou com o coração partido.

Mulder tinha ligado para Luna e informado que eles passariam lá para se despedirem-se do pequeno e depois ligou para Peter e pediu que ele ficasse de olho em Henry.

Em três horas eles estavam saindo de D.C. e se dirigindo para Lancaster, Mulder e Scully haviam decidido que iriam de carro, pois era uma viagem curta. No caminho Scully estava lendo os arquivos quando bufou divertida.

"O que foi?" Questionou ele rindo também.

"Aqui diz que moradores alegam que viram o bicho papão." Ela falou e sorriu. "E tem mais.. esses mesmos moradores dizem que esse monstro estava se reunindo com vampiros e lobisomens."

Mulder olhou para ela confuso e de repente começou a gargalhar, Scully o acompanhou e o encarou por alguns segundos, não era sempre que o via desse jeito: descontraído.

"Ok.. eu sei que posso acreditar em muita coisa, mas vampiros, lobisomens e bicho papão todos juntos? Isso é demais até apara mim." Ele falou divertido. "Tem mais algum depoimento?"

"Tem queixas de vandalismo. Toda manhã pelo menos uma casa está grafitada ou com sua caixa de correio destruída." Leio Scully. "Algumas latas de lixo são reviradas e os carro que ficam fora da garagem amassados."

"Se são atos de vandalismo, por que estamos envolvidos?"

"Segundo esses relatos toda vez que alguém tentava se aproximar ou até espantá-los afirmaram ver algum tipo de monstro." Scully encarou o arquivo como fazia com seus corpos na sala de autopsia, mas dessa vez a sobrancelha dela estava levantada. O que, no manual de Scully, queria dizer que ela estava céptica para o que via. "De acordo com esses arquivos todos usaram a mesma frase: 'Aquilo não era humano'."

"Então descobriremos o que era." Falou Mulder com convicção e apertou o acelerador. Isso prometia ser um caso emocionante.

* * *

Emocionante não era bem a palavra que Scully usaria depois de suspirar mais uma vez quando olhou o terreno ao redor, eles estavam sentados no carro há quatro horas e ela estava começando a ficar entediada e com fome, a cidade estava quieta e todos dormiam confortáveis em suas camas e parecia que os 'monstros' tinham resolvido não aparecer naquela noite.

"Uma semente de girassol por seus pensamentos." A voz divertida de Mulder chegou aos seus ouvidos e segundos depois ela o ouviu quebrando uma semente.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui, Mulder?"

"Esperando que os vampiros e lobisomens apareçam." Ele comentou com a boca cheia.

"Você esqueceu o bicho papão." Ela disse divertida. "Mas sem brincadeiras, você ouviu o que o delegado falou. Foram apenas boatos."

"Que está espalhando o terror na cidade." Argumentou Mulder. "Esse caso está sendo forçado até para mim, Scully. Então vamos ficar aqui e prender alguns sacanas." Mulder estava tão concentrado em sua fala que não viu o olhar dela em direção a rua escura.

"Mulder, acho que estou vendo alguma coisa." O sussurro dele o fez olha na mesma direção e ele avistou um vulto no final da rua.

Com armas em punhos eles saíram do carro e foram em direção ao local, com cautela eles se aproximaram de um beco sem saída. Ambos olharam para o final do beco mal iluminado e não viram nada, porém antes de sair de lá Mulder avistou um brilho de uma arma que estava apontada para sua parceira:

"SCULLY CUIDADO."

O grito de Mulder ecoou acompanhado de três tiros. Os acontecimentos ocorreram tão rápidos que mais tarde ninguém soube bem o que aconteceu. Assim que Mulder gritou Scully se virou e conseguiu atirar em seu agressor, Mulder também disparou sua arma, entretanto a ação rápida dos agentes não evitou que Scully tomasse um tiro no braço.

"Meu Deus, Dana. Você está bem?" Perguntou ele e desespero escoava de sua voz.

"Eu estou bem, Mulder. Foi de raspão."

"Você tem certeza? E se atingiu alguma artéria.. e se for grave." Mulder a pegou em seus braços com facilidade. "Vou levar você para o hospital."

Ele estava balbuciando e confortando ela, Scully achou a atitude dele fofa, mas precisava mantê-lo calmo e descobrir quem era a pessoa que a tinham atingido. Então suavemente ela tocou em sua face e trouxe seus olhos ao dela.

"Ei." Ela falou baixo. "Eu estou bem, Mulder. Me coloque no chão, precisamos encerrar o caso."

"Mas você está machucada." Ele disse preocupado e a apertou ainda mais em seus braços.

"Eu sei, mas nada que não possa esperar por um momento." Scully tentou mostrar a ele que ela poderia lidar com um arranhão e viu a luta que ele estava travando em deixa-la ir.

"Ok, mas me prometa que assim que terminarmos aqui vamos para um hospital."

"Prometo agora me ponha no chão." Ele a obedeceu e viu quando ela, com uma careta, retirou sua gravata e enrolou ao redor do braço para estancar o sangramento.

Respirando fundo ele a seguiu até o beco, mas antes que chegassem lá Mulder a segurou pela cintura e a beijou, naquele momento ele queria que as regras do FBI fosse para o inferno, ele só precisava reafirmar que ela estava ali com ele. Viva.

Quando o ar foi preciso eles se separaram e tentaram encontrar o fôlego, com as testas coladas Mulder resolveu tomar uma atitude antes que a coragem fosse embora.

"Dana, eu sei que esse é o pior momento para fazer isso, mas eu não aguento mais adiar nossa vida." Ele disse com rapidez e emoção "Eu amo você. E quero me casar com você e ter aquele sonho americano como qualquer pessoa. Que se dane o FBI e os Arquivos X e os aliens. Tudo que eu quero é você, Henry e uma casa com cercado branco. Você aceita ser minha esposa?".

Scully o encarou surpresa, mil pensamentos inundaram seu cérebro e ela não sabia o que dizer, claro que ela queria casar com ele e ter uma família. Mas assim de repente? Ok.. cinco anos de enrolação não é tão de repente assim, porém eles só tinham dado o primeiro beijo menos de um mês atrás, pelo amor de Deus.

Vendo que ela estava demorando demais para dar a resposta Mulder deu um passo para trás e tentou esconder sua decepção, entretanto antes de se afastar totalmente sentiu a mão dela em seu braço. Ela tinha os olhos lagrimejados e o sorriso mais lindo que ele já viu.

"Eu amo você também, Mulder e que tudo vá para o inferno." Ela disse e o puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado, quando enfim se soltaram ela o encarou brilhante. "Sim, eu quero me casar com você, _Fox_."

Mulder soltou uma gargalhada e a abraçou delicadamente para não machuca-la ainda mais e pela primeira vez em sua vida o nome dele não o incomodou, pois vindo de Scully era bálsamos para seus ouvidos.

"Bem, parceira, vamos resolver logo essa bagunça e sair desse fim de mundo." Com as mãos dadas eles foram até o beco, ao longe podia-se ouvir o som de sirenes. Pelo visto, a cavalaria estava chegando.

 ** _Continua..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Obrigada, Nanao por ter me acompanhado até aqui. E estou feliz em saber que você gostou da estória. Obrigadíssima pelos incentivos._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Oito_**

A burocracia de todo o caso quase enlouqueceu os agentes, já passava das três horas da manhã quando conseguiram sair da delegacia e ir em direção ao hospital onde Scully finalmente foi medicada e verificada, por insistência de Mulder, e liberada em seguida.

Horas antes eles não ficaram muito surpresos quando se aproximaram do beco e avistaram um homem e não um monstro. Mulder e Scully tinham o atingido com dois tiros o deixando desacordado.

Robert Miller era um mágico desempregado que não conseguia emprego e achou divertido assustar os moradores da cidade. Dois amigos do circo onde ele atuava gostaram da ideia e resolveram ajudar, agora os três estavam presos por vandalismo, algazarra e posse ilegal de arma. Para finalizar, após uma varredura na casa dos meliantes, encontraram cocaína e outros armamentos. Formação de quadrilha e tráfico de drogas foram incluídos na pena, e claro Mulder fez questão de adicionar tentativa de assassinato contra uma agente federal. Exaustos ele foram para o hotel descansar antes de seguirem viagem.

Mesmo com quartos separados, Mulder e Scully dormiram na mesma cama, eles até tentaram, mas era praticamente impossível deixarem as mãos longes um do outro. Após as duchas e um lanche rápido eles caíram na cama sem muito pensamento, o que eles queriam era apenas dormir e voltar para casa.

Era pouco mais das 7 da manhã quando celular de Scully tocou, Mulder foi o primeiro a acordar e alcançou o aparelho primeiro.

"Alô?" Perguntou ele com a voz embargada de sono.

 _"_ _Sr. Mulder?"_ A voz aflita do outro lado perguntou _. "Oh.. desculpe, eu pensei que fosse o telefone da Srta. Scully."_

"É o telefone dela." Disse Mulder agora mais acordado. "Luna é você? O que houve com Henry?"

Scully tinha acordado com o movimento de Mulder, mas quando a voz dele se encheu de preocupação e ele perguntou por Henry, ela tinha se despertado e levantado de vez. A dor que atravessou o braço dela a deixou momentaneamente cega e ela não pode evitar o gemido sofrido que saiu de sua boca. Do outro lado da linha eles puderam ouviu o choro forte e desesperado de Henry.

"Meu Deus, o que houve?" Mulder perguntou novamente.

 _"_ _Eu não sei. Ele estava bem, brincou durante o dia, se alimentou bem."_ Começou Luna e Mulder podia dizer que ela estava a beira das lágrimas. " _Porém, mais ou menos ás 2:30 da manhã ele acordou chorando e não parou."_

"Como assim não parou?" Scully perguntou ao tomar o celular de Mulder.

 _"_ _Não parou, ele chorou durante meia hora, depois disse ficou choramingando, mas então ele começou a chorar novamente quase uma hora depois."_ Ela disse desesperada. _"Ele se aquietou um pouco agora, mas mesmo assim eu resolvi ligar para vocês, ninguém conseguiu aquietá-lo. E eu já os vi com ele. Henry precisa de vocês."_

"Já estamos voltando." Disse Mulder pegando o aparelho de volta. "Tentaremos voltar em menos de três horas."

 _"_ _Obrigada. Espero vocês."_ Luna desligou o telefone um pouco aliviado e tentou acalmar Henry que ainda chorava. Ela esperava que eles viessem logo.

Enquanto isso Scully praticamente pulou da cama e começou a correr pelo quarto, arrumando as malas e tentando se arrumar. Mulder se aproximou dela e a abraçou, esse pequeno gesto fez ela se acalmar um pouco e respirar fundo.

"Scully, você precisa relaxar." Ele sussurrou em seu cabelo. "O Henry... ele sente sua frustração."

Ao ouvir essas palavras ela ficou tensa em seus braços, por mais que Scully quisesse negar ambos sabiam que ela era sensitiva, um presente que ela veementemente ignorava. E Mulder percebeu que a crise de choro de Henry coincidiu justamente no momento em que Scully havia sido ferida e quando ela foi para o hospital e, para corroborar sua teoria, assim que ela sentiu dor ao seu levantar da cama, Henry chorou ainda mais forte pelo telefone.

"Eu estou bem, Mulder."

"Eu sei, e não preciso dizer o que eu acho, não é?" Ele a encarou por poucos segundos e depois a deixou ir.

Ela não quis falar nada, mas ambos sabiam a verdade. Sem mais demoras eles se arrumaram nas pressas e em menos de 20 minutos estavam na estrada. A viagem seguiu em silêncio, ambos preocupados com o pequeno.

O relógio marcava pouco mais das 10:30 da manhã quando eles chegaram ao orfanato, Scully desceu do carro e foi em direção a instalação enquanto Mulder estacionava o veículo. Assim que passou pelas portas ela assistiu a sala repleta de casais, ela vacilou por um segundo antes de seguir até a recepção e pedir que chamassem Luna.

Uma mulher colocou-se ao seu lado e a encarou com curiosidade, na verdade ela olhava o curativo de Scully e seu distintivo. Com o estresse das últimas horas e com seu gênio um pouco explosivo Scully devolveu o olhar dela:

"Posso ajudar?" Questionou Scully um pouco aborrecida.

"Você está aqui para visitar as crianças?"

Scully olhou a mulher rapidamente e deduziu que essa poderia ser uma assistente social: "Mais ou menos.".

A outra mulher não deixou de notar a relutância da agente em falar o que fazia ali e estava a ponto de questioná-la mais uma vez quando um homem se juntou a elas. Imediatamente ela viu a Scully relaxar e respirar fundo.

"Olá." Começou Mulder. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Essa senhora quer saber o que fazemos aqui."

Antes que Mulder tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa Luna apareceu com Henry nos braços. O pequeno estava mais calmo, porém podia-se perceber que ele havia chorado.

"Ainda bem que chegaram, não sabia mais o que fazer." Luna se aproximou e virou o bebê para que visse que eles estavam lá.

Imediatamente Henry voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez ele tentava chegar até Scully, ele abria e fechava as mãozinhas como se a chamasse e balbuciou _'ma-ma'_ diversas vezes.

Scully não se importou com a dor no braço o pegou em seu colo e o abraçou apertado.

"Oh, meu amor, mamãe está aqui." Ela disse beijando a cabecinha dele. Mulder sorriu um pouco perdido na demonstração de amor e carinho entre eles. Ele percebeu que todos olhavam para eles e pediu que Luna os levassem para alguma sala privada.

Pediu licença para a mulher que os interrogava e passando um braço pelos ombros de Scully eles seguiram até o quartinho. Chegando lá eles sentaram na cama.

"Ei, garotão." Ele falou e alisou a cabecinha do pequeno. "Que susto você nos deu. Agora pode ficar tranquilo que estamos aqui."

"Pa-pa." Ele sorriu desdentado. Mulder arregalou os olhos e sentiu que seu coração fosse explodir, ele tinha acabado de ser chamado de pai. Ele nunca pensou que poderia ter uma família, imagine ser um pai.

"Vem aqui, amigão." Ele disse e pegou o bebê nos braços e o apertou, arrancando uma risada do pequeno e de Scully.

Do lado de foram Luna sorriu e orou a Deus que esse casal conseguisse adotar o bebê, senão ela não sabia o que poderia acontecer com os três caso isso não ocorresse.

O resto do dia foi passado com risos e abraços, Luna conseguiu convencer a diretora que eles precisavam passar o dia juntos e ofereceu o próprio quarto para que tivesse um momento privado. Já era quase final da tarde quando ela foi avisar aos agentes que eles precisavam ir, a assistente social que tinha aparecido mais cedo retornaria e não poderia vê-los ali.

Entretanto, ao abrir a porta do quarto ela sentiu o coração derreter de fofura, os três dormiam na pequena cama, Mulder estava de lado com um braço firmemente na cintura de Scully. Ela estava com as costas no colchão e segurava Henry contra si. Luna sentiu pena em quebrar o encanto.

Após colocar Henry na cama o casal saiu do orfanato tristes e cansados, mas prometeram voltar no dia seguinte. Luna não via a hora deles voltarem, ela não costumava fazer amizade com os novos pais, mas era impossível ignorar eles.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Mulder ligou para Skinner e informou que chegaram bem e pediu que tivessem o próximo dia de folga. Skinner relutou um pouco, mas permitiu ao saber que Scully estava machucada.

 _"_ _Ok, Mulder, mas fiquei longe de armas e quero os dois aqui na segunda."_ Falou Skinner com autoridade.

"Sim, senhor." Antes que ele desligasse o telefone Mulder ainda pode ouvir Skinner falar alguma coisa sobre... _eles ainda se matarão nesses casos_.

"Pronto, parceira. Temos o dia de amanhã todo para nós." Ele disse e sorriu abertamente. Scully o encarava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "O que foi?"

"Nada." Ela disse tímida e sentiu as bochechas quentes e sabia que estava vermelha, _maldito sangue irlandês._

"Ei, você sabe que pode me dizer tudo, não é?"

"Sei sim, só estava pensando em como eu amo você."

Mulder sorriu para ela e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, ele estava tão feliz que tinha medo de morrer de tanta felicidade. De repente ele a puxou para o seu colo, ela deu um gritinho surpresa e sorriu em seguida. Sem mais demoras ele a beijou com uma fome de mil homens.

O beijo foi doce, pois Mulder queria mostrar a ela que a amava verdadeiramente. Quando o ar se fez necessário eles se separaram, não antes dele mordicar o lábio dela e um gemido encher seus ouvidos. Ao encarar a parceira Mulder notou as pupilas dilatadas quase encobrindo o azul de seus olhos e ele não pode segurar seu próprio gemido. Saindo de seu colo Scully estendeu a mão para ele o levou para o quarto.

A luz da lua era a única iluminação no quarto, Scully entrou sem falar nada e fechou a porta, eles se encararam durante um tempo, ambos apreciando a vista um do outro. Mulder foi o primeiro a reagir, ele pegou em suas mãos e as beijou. Delicadamente ele tocou em sua face e viu quando ela fechou os olhos e se inclinou em direção ao seu toque. Ele estava tão encantado que estava com medo de tocá-la mais firmemente e machucá-la de algum modo. Mas ele se aproximou mais e beijou sua testa, seus olhos, seus lábios.

Scully enfim o encarou e sorriu antes de tocar o rosto dele e emaranhar seus dedos no seu cabelo e fazê-lo se arrepiar. Com delicadeza eles se beijaram, sem pressa apenas sentindo o gosto um do outro. Com calma peça por peça foram sendo descartadas e eles se viram nus de corpo e alma. Mulder a pegou no braço e a levou até a cama, gentilmente ele a colocou no meio do colchão e subiu em seguida, eles ficaram lado a lado se encarando, Scully sorriu e o puxou para cima dela.

"Você tem certeza?" A voz dele era rouca de paixão e ele queria que essa noite fosse especial para ela.

"Faça amor comigo, _Fox_." Ela sussurrou e ouviu o rosnado dele antes de reivindicar seus lábios.

* * *

Era pouco mais das 9 horas da manhã quando foram acordados pelo som da campainha, Mulder se levantou resmungado sobre não poder dormir e que se fosse algum vendedor atiraria. Porém, para sua surpresa ao abrir a porta deu de cara com os três pistoleiros.

"Bom dia, Mulder." Falou Byres educado como sempre. Ele carregava uma grande sacola.

"Sai da frente, Mulder isso aqui está pesado." Frohike disse e entrou no apartamento com algumas madeiras.

"Eu estou morrendo de fome, tem alguma coisa para comer?" Langly perguntou seguindo os outros dois com mais madeira.

"O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? E numa hora dessas?" Mulder quis saber ao fechara porta ainda surpreso.

Scully tinha se levantado e trocado de roupa e acompanhou divertida os homens invadirem sua casa, ela ficou surpresa com a visita, principalmente quando eles vieram com tantas bagagens.

"Bom dia, rapazes." Frohike foi o primeiro a encará-la, ele tinha um grande sorriso na face e praticamente correu até ela.

"Bom dia, agente Scully. Tão linda como sempre." Ele falou charmoso e beijou sua mão. Ela sorriu e agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça.

"Ei, pode tirando a mão." Mulder falou e passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxando para si.

Frohike encarou ele e Scully em choque, depois abriu um grande sorriso: "Parabéns, cara. Finalmente vocês perceberam que foram feito um para o outro. E não precisa ficar com ciúmes."

"Acho bom, ela é minha garota." A voz dele era séria, mas Scully sabia que ele estava brincando e revirou os olhos com a fala machista. "E obrigado. A espera valeu a pena."

Scully tentou não ficar vermelha na frente deles, então falou que faria o café da manhã: "E quero saber o que trouxeram.".

Ela foi para cozinha e ouviu os outros dois pistoleiros parabenizando Mulder e cochichando sobre outras coisas. Depois que colocou a mesa e chamou a todos para o desjejum ela sorriu satisfeita, agora ela sabia por que sua mãe gostava tanto de dar grandes jantares, realmente havia um orgulho ter várias pessoas elogiando seus dotes.

"Scully isso aqui está uma delícia." Comentou Mulder ainda de boca cheia.

"Obrigada, Mulder, mas engula antes de falar." Ela brigou com ele. Ele sorriu para ela e fez o que ela disse.

Frohike sorriu e falou com a boca cheia também: "Pelo visto você já está domado, Mulder. Obedecendo a patroa."

"Frohike é melhor engoli antes de falar de novo." Falou Scully e o encarou com um olhar gelado.

Parecia impossível, mas ele se encolheu ainda mais na cadeira e comeu em silêncio. Langly soltou uma gargalhada e quase derrubou o suco, mas conseguiu evitar a bagunça e seguiram a refeição sem mais incidentes. Assim que voltaram para sala Scully olhou a bagunça ao redor.

"Então... alguém pode me dizer o que é isso?"

"Mulder nos pediu ajuda para montar um quarto infantil." Byres falou e viu Scully encarar seu parceiro surpresa. "Na verdade nós nos adiantamos, ele pediu que esperássemos a ligação dele."

"Exatamente. Eu ia perguntar sobre isso a você ontem, mas as coisas não saíram bem como o planejado." Ele falou e riu debochado, Scully se limitou em apenas revirar os olhos.

Mulder esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas ela se manteve em silencio por poucos minutos, ela estava pensativa e ele sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela já tinha aceitado casar com ele, porém eles não tinham falado nada sobre morarem juntos.

"Ok... mas me prometam que o berço não tem o formado de um disco voador." Ela falou divertida e viu os quatro homens soltarem o ar em alívio.

"Você vai gostar, Scully." Falou Langly e pegou algumas madeiras e seguiu para o quarto de hospedes. Scully nem queria saber como ele sabia a direção certa. Com um suspiro feliz ela seguiu o pequeno grupo para o futuro quarto de Henry.

* * *

Durante três semanas Mulder e Scully trabalharam duro para se ajustarem a sua nova vida, eles tinham informado Skinner sobre a mudança em seus status e que queria diminuir as horas de trabalho. Para surpresa deles o chefe não só apoiou como também ajudou nas questões legais, depois que Peter conseguiu concluir a documentação eles era oficialmente pais de Henry e levaram o pequeno para casa.

Os três agora moravam no apartamento de Scully que era o mais espaçoso dos dois, Mulder havia locado o dele e jogado fora metade da tralha que ele chamava de mobila, claro que o sofá de couro e o aquário vieram. Henry adorava olhar os peixes.

Mulder e Scully se casaram no final de tarde, duas semanas depois que trouxeram Henry para casa. A cerimônia foi simples e privada, as testemunhas foram os pistoleiros, Peter e Skinner, e para a surpresa deles Luna, que se tornou uma grande amiga.

Scully tentou entrar em contato com a mãe, principalmente depois do que aconteceu no natal, porém ela estava do outro lado do país passando um tempo com seu irmão Charlie e não atendia o telefone. A mãe de Mulder se limitou a mandar um buquê de rosas e um cartão de parabéns.

Isso havia acontecido há quase quatro meses e eles estavam no parquinho da esquina o lugar preferido de Henry, ele estava com Mulder brincando nos balanços, seu menino estava crescendo muito rápido para seu gosto, mas ela não podia reclamar.

O pequeno crescia forte e feliz, já tinha aprendido a andar e falar várias coisas. Ela sorriu ao lembrar da cara que Skinner fez quando ele foi chamado de _'Kinne'_ , ela tinha certeza que seu chefe não pisou no chão por dias, depois da decisão de se afastarem dos arquivos X Scully e Mulder tiveram todo o apoio dele e se tornaram ótimos amigos, sempre almoçando juntos nos finais de semanas. Os pistoleiros não ficaram muito atrás de serem encantado pelo pequeno. Henry tinha todos amarrados no seu dedinho mindinho.

"Ei, Scully, você só vai ficar ai parada?" A voz de Mulder a tirou de seu devaneio e ela sorriu, claramente isso era um desafio e ela estava feliz em aceitar. Levantando-se ela correu até seus meninos e viu os suspiros de inveja de algumas mães ao redor do parque.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Scully estava contente, ela era uma mulher de sorte, mesmo depois de tudo que passou. Olhando seu parceiro ela sorriu, na verdade eles eram sortudos e mereciam serem felizes.

Ela nunca esqueceria Emily, sua garotinha estaria em seu coração sempre. Mas agora ela via que a perda de sua filha foi essencial para a construção de uma nova vida. Uma segunda Chance.

 ** _Fim_**


End file.
